


Much Ado About Sherlock

by marthiachan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Much Ado About Nothing, Out of Character, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Sherlock, Shakespeare Comedy, Sherlock AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthiachan/pseuds/marthiachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Molly Hooper era un'affermata professionista, stimata e amata da chiunque avesse avuto la fortuna di conoscerla. Era competente, precisa, gentile e simpatica. Non sparlava mai dei colleghi e nessuno le aveva mai mosso una critica, professionale o non.<br/>Ovviamente, a tutto c'è un'eccezione e, nel suo caso, l'eccezione si chiamava Sherlock Holmes.<br/>Molly Hooper non aveva mai veramente odiato qualcuno in tutta la sua vita.<br/>Non sino a che non aveva incontrato Sherlock Holmes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Rieccomi qui con un nuovo esperimento Sherlolly.  
> Come forse avrete capito dal titolo, questa long fic è ispirata a “Molto rumore per nulla” di Shakespeare, la mia commedia preferita in assoluto. Non so se conoscete la storia, e in quel caso vi consiglio di leggerla o magari di vedere una delle tante meravigliose versioni cinematografiche/teatrali/televisive che si possono reperire.  
> Per ovvie ragioni, questa è un AU e tutti sono OOC, chi più chi meno. I personaggi più volutamente OOC sono Molly e Mary, perché era necessario per portare avanti la trama.  
> Ci sono diversi richiami e citazioni alla serie e, naturalmente, moltissimi dialoghi presi quasi interamente dall’opera shakespeariana.  
> La fic è una Sherlolly , ma ci sono anche molte scene Jary (credo si chiami così la coppia JohnxMary) e alcuni accenni Mythea.  
> So che con questo esperimento faccio rivoltare nella tomba il più grande poeta e drammaturgo mai esistito, chiedo perdono per questo, ma il mio è solo un modesto omaggio a un autore che amo alla follia. E, se non dovesse fare troppo schifo, potrei anche decidere di fare altri esperimenti simili.  
> Ora, basta con queste note chilometriche.  
> Ovviamente, i personaggi, la storyline e molti dialoghi non mi appartengono.  
> Buona lettura.

**Much Ado About Sherlock**

 

 

_« Sigh no more, ladies, sigh nor more;_  
Men were deceivers ever;  
One foot in sea and one on shore,  
To one thing constant never;  
Then sigh not so,  
But let them go,  
And be you blithe and bonny;  
Converting all your sounds of woe  
Into hey nonny, nonny. »

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Act 1**

 

Molly Hooper era un'affermata professionista, stimata e amata da chiunque avesse avuto la fortuna di conoscerla. Era competente, precisa, gentile e simpatica. Non sparlava mai dei colleghi e nessuno le aveva mai mosso una critica, professionale o non.

Ovviamente, a tutto c'è un'eccezione e, nel suo caso, l'eccezione si chiamava Sherlock Holmes.

Molly Hooper non aveva mai veramente odiato qualcuno in tutta la sua vita.

Non sino a che non aveva incontrato Sherlock Holmes.

L'unico Consulente Investigativo al mondo, o almeno questo era il titolo che si era autoproclamato, non faceva che criticare il suo lavoro, i suoi modi, le sue abitudini, la sua vita. La insultava continuamente. E a niente serviva replicare, lui l'aveva sempre vinta. Riusciva a rigirare ogni parola a suo beneficio. Spesso l'unica speranza era tacere e ignorarlo. Era l'unico modo per scalfire il suo orgoglio e mantenere la propria dignità.

Inevitabilmente, tra loro era sempre stata guerra aperta, ma lei era la migliore patologa della città e, che lui volesse ammetterlo o no, aveva bisogno di lei. Ecco perché, scortato dal suo migliore amico e blogger John Watson, dall'Ispettore di Scotland Yard Gregory Lestrade, o dal suo potente fratello Mycroft, molto spesso capitava nel suo obitorio pretendendo informazioni senza nemmeno degnarsi di salutare. Molly, d'altro canto, si divertiva a prendersi gioco di lui ogni volta che poteva. Lo ignorava proprio quando sembrava avere più urgenza o gli rispondeva a una domanda con un'altra domanda. E, come se ciò non bastasse, lo prendeva in giro dicendogli di aver scoperto che lui non aveva inventato il suo lavoro, così come si vantava, ma di aver solo trovato un nuovo nome a uno già esistente. L'FBI negli Stati Uniti aveva migliaia di consulenti, alcuni anche più preparati di lui. A volte la discussione degenerava sino a che qualcuno non lo trascinava via dall'obitorio furioso, lasciando Molly a ridacchiare.

Da qualche tempo, però, non aveva la sfortuna di imbattersi in quel maleducato arrogante, e ne era davvero contenta. La vita era bella, la primavera stava arrivando e niente poteva essere migliore.

O almeno così credeva.

Era più o meno ora di pranzo quando la porta dell'obitorio si era aperta all'improvviso.

“Molly!” aveva urlato Mary, sua migliore amica e infermiera nello stesso ospedale. “Non sai cosa...”  
“Mary, sto rimuovendo un cervello da una scatola cranica, ti sarei grata se facessi silenzio ancora per qualche minuto.” aveva replicato lei con aria concentrata mentre asportava l'organo con precisione e lo deponeva in una ciotola metallica.

“Ok, ora dimmi pure, ma respira, tesoro.”

“Stanno tornando!”  
“Chi?”  
“Come _chi_? Sherlock Holmes e John Watson!”

Sospirò alzando gli occhi al cielo. Ecco cos'era quel presentimento che la angosciava da quando si era alzata quella mattina.

“Ah, sì?” aveva replicato con tono annoiato.

“Sì, me l'ha detto il Dottor Stamford.”

“Non erano in Cina alla ricerca di un qualche terrorista?”  
“Russia, Molly, erano in Russia.”  
“Beh, per me è uguale. E sono tornati illesi? Ti prego, dimmi che Mr. Arroganza si è sfregiato...”

“Non lo so. Sembra che stiano bene ma non ho avuto i dettagli.”

“Peccato. Si stava così bene qui al Barts senza la loro ingombrante presenza.”

Molly vide l'amica fare una smorfia e sbuffare e si pentì immediatamente di quello che aveva detto.

“Scusami Mary. Sai che non mi riferisco a John.” spiegò immediatamente con un sorriso. “Immagino che ora riprenderete a uscire insieme.”

“Il problema è che non lo so. Sono felice di vederlo ma ho anche paura. Insomma, siamo usciti insieme due volte prima che partisse e poi non ci siamo sentiti per tre mesi perché era sotto copertura... Come faccio a sapere che nel frattempo non si è innamorato di una bella russa?”

“In quel caso dimostrerebbe di essere davvero stupido, anche se questo spiegherebbe perché va in giro con quel pagliaccio...” commentò la patologa. “Stai tranquilla, Mary. Nessuno può dimenticarsi di te.”

L'amica sorrise e annuì e poi uscì dall'obitorio lasciandola al proprio lavoro. Molly sospirò. Doveva rispolverare i suoi peggiori insulti per quell'uomo, perché sapeva che lui sicuramente non l'avrebbe risparmiata.

 

Finalmente Londra. La sua città, la sua casa, i suoi criminali.

Era rientrato in patria da solo otto ore quando suo fratello lo aveva chiamato per un caso di importanza nazionale. Un certo Jeremy Wilton aveva cercato di piazzare una bomba a Piccadilly. Erano riusciti a fermarlo ma, prima di poterlo arrestare, aveva ingurgitato del cianuro ed era morto. Ora qualsiasi indizio potesse aiutare a scovare i suoi complici era prezioso. Ecco perché Sherlock Holmes doveva analizzare il corpo e i suoi effetti personali prima che le prove venissero cancellate dall'efficienza del medico legale.

Questo era il motivo per cui era tornato a passo di carica al Barts. Doveva fare il possibile perché quella strega di Molly Hooper non inquinasse le _sue_ prove.

Lui, John e Lestrade si stavano dirigendo all'obitorio quando furono fermati

“John!” chiamò una voce femminile alle loro spalle.

Il suo migliore amico si voltò e sorrise riconoscendo l'infermiera bionda che gli correva in contro.

“Mary!”

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo.

_Oh, no. Ancora Mary Morstan._ John non aveva parlato d'altro per tre mesi.

“Andiamo, Lestrade. Meglio lasciarli soli.”

Oltrepassarono le porte dell'obitorio in tutta fretta e vi trovarono la patologa intenta a mettere i guanti.

“Non toccare quel corpo, Miss Sdegno!” la redarguì con voce altisonante.

“Oh, no. Riecco Mr Spaccone.” aveva sbuffato lei. “E questa volta qual è la ragione per cui non posso procedere con il mio lavoro?”

“Devo analizzarlo prima che distruggi ogni traccia di prova.”

“Io non distruggo le prove. Io le catalogo. E seguo le procedure, non come qualcuno di mia conoscenza...”  
“Le procedure sono lente e noiose. Io non ho tempo da perdere.” aveva replicato avvicinandosi al tavolo di metallo e iniziando ad analizzare il corpo con la sua lente portatile.

La dottoressa alzò le mani rassegnata e fece un passo indietro, rimanendo comunque abbastanza vicino da controllare quello che faceva.

“Allora, sei stato via quanto? Due mesi?” iniziò a chiedere poco dopo con tono fasullo.  
“Tre mesi.”

“Così tanto? Qui il tempo è volato. Non ci siamo nemmeno accorti della tua assenza. E hai preso quel terrorista?”

“Ovvio.”  
“Non così ovvio visto che hai impiegato tre mesi. Una volta ti sarebbero bastate due settimane. Stai invecchiando.”

Il tono crudelmente sarcastico non sfuggì al consulente investigativo, ma si sforzò di ignorarlo.

“Molly Hooper non parlare di ciò che non sai.”

“Va bene. E, dimmi, hai sentito di quel consulente che lavora per l'FBI? È un _profiler_ , un certo Jack Sutherland, pare sia molto bravo...”

“Non mi interessa.”

“Sono certa che lui non avrebbe avuto bisogno di tre mesi per arrestare un terrorista...”

Sherlock si raddrizzò cercando di non cedere alla rabbia. Quella donna lo stava provocando per farlo irritare e interrompere l'analisi del corpo. Fece un profondo respiro e riprese.

“E dimmi, Molly, come va la vita da zitella? A quanto è arrivato il numero di uomini che hai fatto fuggire con il tuo caratteraccio?”

“Sono sempre meno dei cadaveri che ti lasci dietro ogni volta che segui un caso. Ti sei mai chiesto se sono più le persone che salvi da quelle che muoiono a causa tua?”

“Almeno io salvo qualcuno e ho delle persone vive con cui interagire. Tu parli solo con i cadaveri.” aveva concluso lui alzandosi definitivamente dal tavolo e avviandosi verso l'uscita. “Bene, ho quello che volevo sapere. Ora puoi fare scempio di quel corpo come fai di solito. Arrivederci, Molly Hooper.”

Era uscito dall'obitorio soddisfatto di se stesso. Aveva rimesso a posto quella fastidiosa patologa e non si era lasciato distrarre dalle sue stupide provocazioni.

“Ma non puoi essere più gentile, qualche volta?” lo aveva rimproverato l'Ispettore Lestrade. “Ci aiuta parecchio, dopotutto.”

“Non lo fa per bontà d'animo. È il suo lavoro.”

“E il mio è fare l'Ispettore eppure faccio parecchie cose che non sarei tenuto a fare solo per aiutarti.”

Sherlock scrollò le spalle e lo ignorò. Tornati nel corridoio trovarono John e Mary che si salutavano con occhi sognanti. Dopodiché, lei si diresse in obitorio, ovviamente con l'intenzione di raccontare tutto alla sua amica Molly.

“Ispettore, mandi qualcuno a cercare una fabbrica di scarpe abbandonata a Mile End. I complici di Wilton si nascondono lì.”

“Ma come...”

“Ispettore, non perda tempo.” lo invitò seccato prima di raggiungere il proprio amico. “Allora, John, hai ritrovato la tua Mary. Devo cominciare a comprare lo smoking per il matrimonio?” chiese con disgustato sarcasmo.

“Se fosse per me, sì.”

“Oh, ti prego. La conosci appena!”

“Lo so, ma non so come spiegartelo... Tra noi c'è un legame.” spiegò l'amico con un sorriso ebete. “Tu non la trovi bellissima?”  
“John, la bellezza è un concetto basato interamente su impressioni infantili, influenze e modelli di comportamento.”

“Oh, andiamo! Vuoi dire che non ti piace?”

“Se mai cercassi una donna, difficilmente cercherei quel tipo di donna.”

“Sherlock...”

“E va bene. È affettuosa, moderatamente intelligente, ottimista e non è disgustosa da guardare. Per me sarebbe uno strazio ma capisco che per te sia perfetta. Anche se sinceramente non so come tu possa anche solo considerarla. L'hai mai guardata accanto a Molly Hooper? Se quella patologa non fosse un'acida zitella che tenta continuamente di affossare la mia reputazione e credibilità, sarebbe la donna ideale per chiunque. Intelligente, con un eccellente spirito di osservazione e con la rara capacità di dire sempre quello che pensa. E devo ammettere che il suo aspetto è totalmente conforme ai miei standard qualitativi.”

“Ah, sì? Tu trovi Molly bella?” domandò l'amico stupito.

“Certo. È una strega in un corpo di fata.” rispose lui con sarcasmo alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Ora possiamo chiudere questo stupido discorso e proseguire con il lavoro?”

“Sherlock, io mi fidanzerò con Mary.”

“Cosa? Perché?” esclamò il consulente con disgusto.

“Perché un giorno la sposerò. Insomma, non sono più così giovane e con la vita che faccio potrei morire da un giorno all'altro, probabilmente a causa tua. Non voglio sprecare tempo prezioso.”

“Ma perché, John? Il nostro lavoro procede eccellentemente, perché vuoi rovinare tutto sposandoti?”

“Perché è quello che voglio. Desidero essere il marito di Mary Morstan.”

Sherlock sbuffò e si allontanò, infastidito. Detestava tutti quegli stupidi discorsi sentimentali. L'amico dovette rincorrerlo poco dopo.

 

Due giorni. Quel maledetto spocchioso arrogante era rientrato in città da soli due giorni e la sua vita era già ripiombata nel più totale sfacelo. Il suo lavoro veniva interrotto di continuo con le sue richieste per conto di Scotland Yard o del Governo Britannico, e lui aveva sempre una scusa per disturbarla e insultarla. E quando sentiva che lei poteva replicare e zittirlo, casualmente scappava via per un qualche impegno. Come avrebbe voluto afferrarlo per quei riccioli neri e lanciarlo fuori dalla finestra del quinto piano... Certo, era fisicamente impossibile che una donna di un metro e cinquantacinque per cinquanta chili di peso potesse sollevare un uomo di un metro e ottantacinque e, presumibilmente, di circa ottanta chili, utilizzando come presa solo dei capelli, e per di più riuscire a lanciarlo oltre la finestra, ma una ragazza può sempre sognare.

Era così presa dal fantasticare come poter infliggere del male fisico a quel maledetto Holmes, che aveva fatto una pessima sutura ricucendo l'ultimo cadavere. Fece una smorfia. Aveva fatto così schifo solo durante il suo tirocinio. Era tentata di scucirla e rifarla, ma poi lasciò perdere. Aveva altro lavoro da fare.

Stava rimettendo i cadavere nella sua cella frigorifera quando le porte dell'obitorio si erano aperte. Aveva sussultato rabbrividendo. Non di nuovo, Signore, ti prego. Non di nuovo lui.

“Molly!” la chiamò invece la voce squillante di Mary. “Sabato non lavori, vero?”

“Solo la mattina.” replicò lei voltandosi e sorridendo all'amica.

“Perfetto. Ecco, tieni!” disse mettendole in mano un cartoncino colorato.

“Mary, cosa diavolo è?”

“Sabato sei invitata alla mia festa in maschera.”

“Non è Halloween.”

“Lo so, ma sarà divertente.”

“Tu dici? Adulti mascherati come bambini? Sul serio?”

“Ti prego, Molly! Non mi abbandonare. Ho bisogno di te.”  
“Ma...”  
“Ho invitato anche John e spero che succeda qualcosa di importante fra noi quella sera, ma non ce la farò se non mi starai accanto.”

“Mary...”  
“Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego...”

“E va bene.” acconsentì infine con un sospiro.

L'amica la ringraziò con un bacio nella guancia e si allontanò.

“Aspetta un secondo, Mary.” la richiamò quando aveva già la mano sulla porta. “Non hai invitato anche Sherlock Holmes, vero?”  
“Ehm... Devo andare.”

“Mary!” la rincorse la patologa.

“Sono certa che non verrà...” esclamò l'amica correndo via lungo il corridoio.

Molly sospirò. Ci mancava solo questa. Non solo quell'uomo la torturava nelle ore lavorative, ora doveva avere a che fare con lui anche fuori dal lavoro? Sperò solo che non accettasse l'invito. In fondo era un personaggio estremamente asociale quindi c'erano buone probabilità.

 

“John, dimmi che è uno scherzo.” disse il consulente con tono esasperato.

“No, Sherlock. Tu e io andremo a una festa in maschera.”

“Ma perché?”  
“Perché ci ha invitato Mary.”  
“Beh, ha invitato te. Sono certo che non vuole la mia presenza.”  
“No, nell'invito c'è scritto John Watson e Sherlock Holmes.” confermò il dottore passandogli il cartoncino colorato che riportava i loro nomi.  
“Non siamo una coppia, perché farci un unico invito? E da quando il mio nome viene dopo il tuo?” obbiettò con fastidio mentre lo studiava.

“Sherlock, non cominciare. Tu verrai, o Mary si offenderà.”  
“La consolerai tu.”

“Sherlock, ti prego! Fallo per me, d'accordo?” lo implorò l'amico.

Il consulente sbuffò. Non poteva dire di no a John se la metteva su quel piano. Si erano salvati la vita a vicenda così tante volte che avevano perso il conto, ma Sherlock sapeva che sarebbe stato sempre in debito con John.

“Farò un breve atto di presenza.” acconsentì infine.

“Grazie. Sai già come vestirti?”

“Ho solo l'imbarazzo della scelta. E tu?”

“Indosserò la mia divisa dell'esercito.”

“Sul serio?” chiese l'amico disgustato. “Non hai molta fantasia.”

“Cosa proponi?”

“Io dovrei avere due costumi identici, uno è piccolo per me quindi per te andrà bene.”

“Di cosa si tratta?” domandò l'ex medico militare con un sospiro.

Il consulente ridacchiò e poi si recò in camera sua e quando tornò nella sala aveva in mano due vestiti scuri da beduino.

“E quelli dove li hai presi?”  
“Non pensarci.” disse lui osservando i due abiti e passandogli quello più piccolo.

“Perché ne hai due di taglie diverse? Chi ha indossato questo?”  
Il consulente fece spallucce e lo ignorò.

“Provatelo e non discutere, John.” lo invitò facendogli un cenno con la mano.

L'ex medico militare esitò mentre guardava con preoccupazione il costume.

“Non ti piace? Te ne posso trovare un altro. Sono pieno di costumi. Camuffarmi fa parte del mio lavoro...”  
“No, non è questo. È un bel costume...”  
“E allora cosa?”

John si morse le labbra e poi infilò una mano in tasca per ritirarla fuori con in mano l'astuccio di una gioielleria.

“John, sono lusingato ma non credo che sia il caso...” commentò con sarcasmo il detective.

“Non essere stupido. È per Mary. Alla festa le chiederò di sposarmi.”

Sherlock sospirò e iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza.

“Ancora con questa storia? Io non posso crederci. E pensare che tu, John Watson, sembravi essere più intelligente della media della popolazione nazionale, e invece no! Siete tutti degli idioti! Tutti a perdere tempo in queste sciocchezze romantiche. Matrimoni, figli, cottage in campagna, pensione e tornei di bridge. Questa è davvero la vita che volete? Seriamente?”

“Sherlock, non c'è bisogno di diventare così... crudele.”

“Crudele? Perché dico la verità? Perché faccio delle domande legittime?”

“Oh, andiamo Sherlock, smettila! Nemmeno tu, il grande investigatore dal cuore di ghiaccio, puoi essere così insensibile a un po' di calore umano! Persino tu hai bisogno di affetto ogni tanto!”

“Che una donna mi abbia partorito e cresciuto, le sono grato. Ciononostante, non ho intenzione di rinunciare al mio lavoro e alla mia reputazione solo per correre dietro a una chimera! La metà dei matrimoni finisce con un divorzio. E, secondo le recenti statistiche, almeno un decimo si conclude con l'omicidio di un coniuge da parte dell'altro! Certo, va a mio favore visto il lavoro che faccio, ma non è questo il punto! Il matrimonio è un'istituzione inutile e mi chiedo come sia possibile che non la si consideri ormai obsoleta.”

“Lasciamo da parte il matrimonio, per un secondo.” lo bloccò il medico alzando le mani al cielo. “Che mi dici della semplice compagnia di un'altra persona? Affetto, complicità, intimità?”

“Noiose e inutili. Non ho bisogno di quelle sciocchezze.”

“Sai, prima di morire ti vedrò impallidire d'amore.”

“Più probabilmente sarà anemia o magari intossicazione alimentare.”

“No, caro. Prima o poi ci sarà una donna che ti farà impazzire e allora ti rimangerai tutte le idiozie che stai dicendo ora.”

“John, non mi rimangio mai quello che dico per il semplice fatto che io non ho mai torto.”

“Vedremo, Holmes.”

“Come preferisce, Dottor Watson.”

 

Molly entrò nella mensa dell'ospedale con passo lento. Era davvero stanca e l'idea che quella sera avrebbe dovuto andare alla festa in maschera di Mary, non la entusiasmava affatto. Prese un'insalata e del formaggio e si sedette in un tavolo isolato.

“Oh, eccoti qui!” esclamò Mary sedendosi accanto a lei. “Allora stasera come ti vestirai?”

“Ho un vecchio costume di quando recitavo all'università... Dovrebbe andare bene.”

“Tu recitavi?” si sorprese Mary.  
“Sì, beh, era solo un'attività extra... Niente di che.”

“E che costume è?”  
“Ero una delle fate al servizio di Titania.”

“Oh, ma sarai bellissima vestita da fata!” esclamò l'amica con un sorriso entusiasta.

“Sono passati anni, non so quanto il costume possa starmi ancora bene. E tu?”

“Hai presente il costume di Jasmine?”

“Jasmine... chi?”

“La principessa Jasmine di Aladdin!”

“Oh. Ti vestirai come un cartone animato?”

“Beh, è simile. Sarà molto più di classe.”

Molly fece spallucce e iniziò a mangiare la sua insalata. Il suo unico pensiero era quello di trovare il tempo di dormire un po' prima della festa. Era davvero esausta.

“Porterai un cavaliere?”

“Come?” chiese la patologa temendo di aver capito male.

“Alla festa. Avrai un cavaliere?”  
“Non credo proprio. Chi dovrei portare?”

“Non so...”

“No, Mary. Non porterò nessuno. Non frequento nessun uomo e invitare qualcuno a una festa solo per non apparire una zitella disperata, non è nel mio stile.”

“Allora magari conoscerai qualcuno alla festa!”

“Mary, hai invitato mezzo ospedale, alcuni membri di Scotland Yard, John e i due Holmes. Non vedo come potrei essere interessata a qualcuno di loro.”

“A volte non vediamo proprio quello che abbiamo di fronte al naso, lo sai Molly?”

“Ah, sì? E dimmi, chi avrei di fronte al naso che al momento non vedo? Ah, Mickey della mensa? Sì, in effetti i suoi occhi strabici e la sua completa incapacità di coniugare i verbi mi confondono un po'. Senza contare che ha, quanto? Ventitré anni? A mala pena gli cresce la barba.”

“Magari uno più adulto...”

“Ci sarebbe sempre il Professor Lambert. Sessant’anni, vedovo e con un problema di alitosi. In effetti è un'ardua scelta.”

“Almeno a lui la barba cresce...” ironizzò l'amica.

“Un uomo con la barba è troppo vecchio e uno senza barba è troppo giovane. Se è troppo vecchio non è fatto per me e se è troppo giovane io non sono fatta per lui.”

“Sei incontentabile.”

“Solo realista.”

“Ma tu sei fantastica, dovresti avere un ragazzo!”

“Certo, sono il sogno di ogni uomo.” commentò con sarcasmo. “Mary, non preoccuparti per me. Sono arrivata alla conclusione che è giusto così. Ho un lavoro che amo e degli amici. Mi piace stare sola, dopotutto. Sono indipendente e libera di fare ciò che voglio. Sì, ogni tanto posso sentire la mancanza di compagnia maschile, ma sono solo dei brevi momenti che posso affrontare. Ho smesso di avere delle aspettative romantiche e ti assicuro che vivo molto meglio così.”

“Ma Molly...”  
“Ora basta, Mary, ti prego. Sono stanchissima. Lasciami finire la mia insalata così posso tornare a lavoro e uscire da qui a un orario decente e magari riuscire a fare un pisolino prima di venire alla tua festa.”

“D'accordo...” acconsentì l'amica con un sospiro. “Ma verrà un giorno in cui troverai qualcuno, ne sono certa. Cerca solo di non farlo scappare quando capiterà.” la avvisò con un sorriso prima di alzarsi dal tavolo e allontanarsi.

Molly alzò gli occhi al cielo. Era più probabile che volassero gli asini.

 


	2. Act 2

 

**Act 2**

 

 

Sherlock si guardò allo specchio. Era passato un po' di tempo dall'unica volta che aveva indossato quell'abito, ma gli stava ancora bene. E la cosa che preferiva era che copriva la maggior parte del suo viso. Lasciava alla vista solo gli occhi e, stando attento, poteva persino non farsi riconoscere.

Uscì dalla camera da letto e si ritrovò di fronte a John vestito nella stessa maniera. 

“Ti sta molto bene, Dottor Watson.” commentò nascondendo una risata.

“Non siamo ridicoli vestiti uguali?”

“Io non mi sento ridicolo.”

“Io un po' sì. E il fatto che non si mi si veda la faccia non mi piace molto.”

“Ti si vedono gli occhi.”

“Sì, ma non penso sia sufficiente per riconoscermi.”

“Il taxi sarà qui a momenti, sei pronto?”

“Sì, certo.”

Sherlock sospirò. Lui invece non si sentiva affatto pronto. Detestava questo genere di situazioni, ma aveva fatto una promessa a John e non poteva tirarsi indietro.

 

Molly sistemò la coroncina di fiori sulla sua testa e la bloccò con delle forcine. Era pronta.

Sì, beh, il costume le stava un po' più aderente ai fianchi rispetto a quando andava all'università, ma era comunque della sua taglia. E il trucco aveva ben coperto le occhiaie, quindi poteva quasi passare per una donna più giovane di qualche anno. E i capelli sciolti, una volta tanto, la facevano sembrare un po' più rilassata. Sbuffò alzando gli occhi al cielo. Detestava apparire diversa da quella che era. Lo trovava inutile e ipocrita, ma per una festa in maschera si poteva sentire legittimata a farlo.

Indossò una giacca sopra il costume e uscì di casa senza perdere troppo tempo a rimuginare.

Arrivò a casa di Mary sentendo la musica sino alla strada. Si chiese se l'amica si rendesse conto di violare qualche legge sugli schiamazzi. O magari pensava che nessuno le avrebbe mai fatto problemi visto che aveva invitato diversi agenti di Scotland Yard alla sua festa.

Molly superò l'ingresso che era stato lasciato aperto e si ritrovò circondata da maschere e colori di ogni tipo. La maggior parte degli invitati era irriconoscibile anche se sicuramente li conosceva tutti almeno di vista.

“Molly!” esclamò una voce familiare. “Finalmente ci sei anche tu!” esclamò la padrona di casa abbracciandola.

“Interessante il tuo costume...” commentò notando quanta pelle lasciasse scoperta quell'abito arabo.

“Quando l'ho visto ho capito che doveva essere mio. Come mi sta?”  
“Sei molto sexy...”

“Grazie! Forza, togliti il cappotto e fammi vedere il tuo!”

Molly obbedì e voltandosi vide il volto dell'amica completamente trasfigurato dalla sorpresa.

“Oddio, sono ridicola, vero?” chiese immediatamente. “Forse è meglio se torno a casa...” disse riprendendo il cappotto.

“No, Molly, no!” la fermò immediatamente. “Sei splendida! Non ti avevo mai visto così! Sembri uscita da un libro di fate!”

“Non esagerare, Mary. Mi basta sapere di non essere ridicola.”

“Sei bellissima.” ripeté l'amica con un sorriso. “Ora vieni, ti procuro un cocktail e un cavaliere. Magari non in quest'ordine.”

La patologa seguì l'amica con rassegnazione, sperando che la serata finisse presto.

 

Appena arrivati quello che lo colpì fu il rumore. Decisamente fastidioso. E l'esagerazione di colori e profumi dava alla testa. John lo abbandonò quasi subito per correre dietro a Mary e lui si ritrovò solo alla ricerca di qualcuno con cui passare quella festa senza sembrare un palo al centro della stanza. Qualcuno gli aveva versato da bere e aveva iniziato a passeggiare alla ricerca di un posto tranquillo, sino a trovare un balcone aperto. Felice di poter prendere un po' d'aria, vi si rifugiò immediatamente. Purtroppo però non era vuoto. Molly Hooper era lì.

Imprecò silenziosamente, aveva trovato l'unica persona che era felice di non avere incontrato.

“Troppo rumore, vero?” chiese invece lei con un sorriso. “Ho detto a Mary di abbassare il volume ma non mi ascolta.”

Il tono di lei era gentile, quasi affettuoso. Sembrava non averlo riconosciuto.

“Fa anche piuttosto caldo. Troppa gente in un posto così piccolo.” replicò lui nel goffo tentativo di fare conversazione.

“Vero. Secondo te quanto ci vorrà prima che i vicini chiamino la polizia?”

“Abbiamo almeno un'ora ancora.”  
“Allora abbiamo il tempo di fuggire prima che sia troppo tardi.” commentò lei arricciando le labbra con ironia.

Sherlock si prese qualche secondo per osservarla. Sembrava molto diversa da quando era in obitorio. I capelli sciolti, il trucco luminoso e tutti quei fiori sui suoi capelli e sul suo abito... Sembrava davvero una creatura dei boschi.

“Comunque, io sono Molly. Lavoro in ospedale con Mary. E tu invece?”

Sherlock non sapeva cosa dire. Non poteva rivelarle chi era o lei lo avrebbe insultato doppiamente per non essersi fatto riconoscere immediatamente.

“William.” disse lui senza pensarci troppo.

“E di cosa ti occupi?”

“Sono un... ehm... poliziotto.”

“Lavori per Scotland Yard? Con Gregory Lestrade?”  
“Sì.”

“Allora magari qualche volta potremmo esserci incontrati. È difficile dirlo visto che hai il volto coperto...”  
“Tu sei la Molly dell'obitorio, vero?”

“Sì, ci conosciamo?”  
“No, ma ho sentito parlare di te.”  
“Davvero? E cosa ti hanno detto?”  
Sherlock avrebbe voluto mantenere l'apparenza del poliziotto gentile ma non resistette alla tentazione di prenderla in giro.

“Che sei una patologa non molto in gamba, ma convinta del contrario. E che ti diverti a burlarti degli uomini che incontri perché in realtà ne hai paura. E che preferisci restare zitella piuttosto che sprecare una parola gentile per un uomo...”

La faccia di Molly impallidì per qualche secondo e poi scoppiò a ridere. Certo, questo non se lo aspettava.

“Fammi indovinare, è stato Holmes a dirtelo, giusto?”  
“Chi?” chiese lui fingendosi innocente.  
“Sai bene chi. Sherlock Holmes. Consulente investigativo, unico al mondo a quanto dice lui, anche se io non ne sono affatto convinta. Non vorrai dirmi che non lo conosci.”  
“No, mi spiace.”  
“Sicuramente lo hai incontrato. Sempre vestito di scuro come un corvo, arrogante e maleducato. Ti guarda in faccia per trenta secondi e indovina cosa hai mangiato la sera prima.”

“Evidentemente non ho avuto la fortuna di incontrarlo.”

“Peccato. È come un fenomeno da baraccone. O come quei ciarlatani che predicono il futuro. Tu gli dai un oggetto qualsiasi e lui ti dice vita, morte e miracoli del proprietario. Un tempo uno come lui lo avrebbero assunto in un circo.”

“Allora deve essere divertente da frequentare.”  
“Per niente. È un vero cafone e le sue deduzioni sono solo fortuna. Ancora mi stupisco che Scotland Yard si abbassi a richiedere le sue consulenze. Suppongo che sia solo a causa di suo fratello. È un uomo potente e probabilmente lo ha raccomandato.”

Sherlock avrebbe voluto replicare e rimettere in riga quell'acida strega ma si morse la lingua. Non era il caso di rivelare la sua identità in quel momento.

“Comincio ad avere freddo, rientro. Salutami Holmes se lo vedi. E, naturalmente, se lo desideri puoi anche dirgli quello che dico su di lui. Non mi importa.” concluse la donna rientrando in casa.

Sherlock si scoprì il viso con rabbia. Non poteva credere a quello che aveva detto quella donna. Lui un fenomeno da baraccone? Un ciarlatano? Un raccomandato? Come si permetteva? Lui aveva una reputazione internazionale! Politici, governanti e persino famiglie reali avevano richiesto il suo aiuto. Come si permetteva quella patetica patologa di insultarlo così?

Più passavano i secondi più si pentiva di non averle risposto per le rime. Non avrebbe dovuto esitare. Non sapeva cosa gli era preso per aver preferito tacere. Era forse perché lei era stata stranamente gentile con lui e questo gli era piaciuto? O forse perché con quel costume da fata era davvero bella? Scosse la testa cercando di scacciare quegli assurdi pensieri. Molly Hooper era insopportabile, e l'avrebbe pagata per le cattiverie che aveva detto.

“Sherlock, sei qui!” esclamò la voce di Lestrade alle sue spalle. “Ti stai nascondendo da Molly, vero? È furiosa con te.” spiegò l'Ispettore mentre sorseggiava una birra. “Pare che un poliziotto gli abbia detto le cattiverie che tu diffondi su di lei...”  
“Ero io, non un poliziotto.” spiegò il consulente con tono esasperato. “E lei ha detto molto di peggio.”

“Ah, sì?”  
“Mi ha dato del ciarlatano! A me!”

“Tu la tratti sempre malissimo, non puoi lamentarti se lei si vendica...”  
“Certo, è sempre colpa mia! Quello che dico io almeno è la verità, non come le assurdità che dice Miss Linguaccia.”

In quel momento la figura di Molly apparve di fronte a loro a pochi metri. Li guardava con aria concentrata, come se cercasse di capire che succedeva.

“Io me ne vado. Non voglio più avere a che fare con quella strega per stasera.” disse infine allontanandosi e uscendo dall'appartamento.

 

Molly non era stupida. Era consapevole che l'uomo nel balcone con lei fosse proprio Sherlock Holmes, l'uomo che odiava più di ogni altro. Lo aveva riconosciuto quasi subito, ma aveva finto di no perché non le andava di discutere se non era necessario. Poi, però, lui aveva iniziato a insultarla.

Dopo un attimo di confusione, aveva deciso di prendersi gioco di lui ed era stato ancora più facile perché lui glielo aveva concesso. Pur di non ammettere che la sua era solo una recita, era rimasto lì fermo a prendersi tutti i suoi insulti, e lei ne aveva approfittato. E il suo gioco era continuato raccontando a Greg che Sherlock diffondeva cattiverie sul suo conto.

E poi, dopo poco, lo aveva visto senza maschera sbraitare contro di lei e lanciarle delle occhiate furiose. Non era difficile capire il perché. Quando era andato via, Molly aveva raggiunto Greg.

“Hai perso definitivamente il cuore di Sherlock.” commentò l'Ispettore con sarcasmo.

“Me l'ha dato in prestito per un po' e io ho prestato a lui il mio. E poi, come uno scaltro ladro, si è portato via entrambi. Quindi, sì, l'ho perso. Molto tempo fa.”

“Lo hai completamente steso.”

“Non vorrei che lui facesse lo stesso di me. Non voglio rischiare di dover partorire qualche altro Holmes...” replicò lei con una risata.

“Molly, Molly... Perché sei sempre sola?” chiese l'amico circondandole le spalle con un braccio.

“Perché quando Dio mi ha creata non ha preventivato qualcuno che fosse compatibile con me.”

“Forse...” iniziò il detective con tono incerto. “Forse io potrei...”

“No, Greg.” rifiutò subito lei. “Le nostre vite e i nostri orari sono completamente incompatibili. Se avessi una storia con te, sarei comunque sempre sola, non credi?”

Lui annuì e fece un sorriso triste. Poi la abbracciò affettuosamente e le diede un bacio sulla fronte.

“Hai ragione. Non devi disperare, però, per tutti c'è qualcuno. Guarda John e Mary.” disse indicando la coppia dall'altra parte della stanza.

John si era inchinato dandole un anello e Mary aveva iniziato a saltellare felice. I due poi si erano baciati con trasporto.

“Sono una splendida coppia. Sono felice per loro.”

“E un giorno lo sarai anche tu, è una promessa.”  
“Non preoccuparti per me, Greg. Pensa a te. Anche tu dovresti trovarti una brava ragazza.” replicò la patologa con un sorriso. “Ora vado, è tardi e sono davvero stanca.” concluse baciandolo sulla guancia e allontanandosi.

 

La festa era finita e quasi tutti erano andati via. Gli unici rimasti ad aiutare Mary a riordinare il caos del dopo festa erano John e Greg.

“È stata un successone, Mary. Si sono divertiti tutti.” aveva commentato John mentre raccoglieva bicchieri e bottiglie vuote.

“Beh, forse Sherlock non tanto...” lo contraddisse Greg. “Ha avuto uno scontro con Molly.”  
“Di nuovo?” esclamò la padrona di casa. “Allora è per questo che sono andati via presto entrambi?”  
“O questo o sono andati ad appartarsi e sinceramente mi pare improbabile.”

I tre scoppiarono a ridere per l'assurdità dell'idea.

“Anche se...” iniziò l'ex medico militare con aria pensierosa. “No, sarebbe assurdo.”  
“Cosa vuoi dire?” le chiese la sua neo fidanzata.

“Beh, Sherlock ha ammesso di trovare Molly attraente ma di non apprezzare il suo carattere. Ha detto che è _una strega in un corpo di fata_.”

“A me, invece, Molly ha detto qualcosa in merito al fatto di avergli _prestato il cuore_ tempo fa... Non ne sono certo, ma credo significhi che una volta aveva una cotta per lui. Probabilmente le sarà passata quando lui ha iniziato a insultarla senza pietà.”

“Ragazzi, mi state dicendo che in realtà quei due si piacciono? E allora tutti quegli insulti cosa sarebbero? Tensione sessuale?” domandò Mary con tono malizioso.

“Molto probabile. Non so Molly, ma Sherlock saranno secoli che non fa sesso... Probabilmente da prima che ci conoscessimo. Deve essere parecchio teso.” spiegò il medico alzando le sopracciglia con ironia.

“E Molly non la vedo con un ragazzo almeno da un anno...” aggiunse Greg.

“Sentite, ho una folle idea, vi va di darmi una mano?” propose Mary a un certo punto con entusiasmo.

“Certo, di che si tratta?” chiese il suo fidanzato.

“Ho intenzione di far innamorare quei due. Se la smettessero di insultarsi si renderebbero conto di essere perfetti l'una per l'altro.”

“E come?”

“Ho un piano, ma non bastiamo noi. Ci servono altri complici. Ci vuole anche l’aiuto del fratello di Sherlock e la sua assistente.”

“Mycroft e Anthea?” si sorprese Lestrade.  
“Sì. Quando ha rifiutato l'invito per stasera mi ha mandato dei fiori e un biglietto dicendo di essere sempre a disposizione per me, quindi intendo approfittarne.”

“Mycroft Holmes ti ha mandato dei fiori e un biglietto?” chiese John con tono geloso.

“Tranquillo, caro. È stato solo un gesto gentile. Tuttavia credo che potrà tornare a nostro favore.” concluse la donna con un sorriso malizioso. “Allora, ci state?”

“Certo!” esclamò l'Ispettore ridendo.

“Ho giurato che avrei visto Sherlock impallidire d'amore e non vedo l'ora!” accettò il dottore abbracciandola.

“Bene, allora dobbiamo prima reclutare gli altri e poi porteremo a termine il mio piano...”

 

 

 

Sherlock scese dal taxi e sbuffò. La berlina nera parcheggiata a Baker Street era inconfondibile. Avvicinandosi al 221b, vedendo il batacchio perfettamente dritto, ebbe la conferma che suo fratello lo stava aspettando. Lo rimise di lato con un sospiro ed entrò.

Aveva appena iniziato a fare le scale quando sentì le voci provenire dal primo piano. Erano Mycroft e John.

“Cosa? Stai scherzando, vero? Molly Hooper non può essere innamorata di Sherlock!” aveva esclamato John con tono incredulo e divertito.

Il consulente investigativo rimase paralizzato a metà rampa, incapace di fare un altro passo, nel più completo silenzio, in attesa di sentire il seguito della conversazione.

“Glielo assicuro, Dottor Watson. Ho qui le trascrizioni delle intercettazioni relative alla Dottoressa Hooper e il taccuino della sua terapista, vuole leggerli?”  
“No! E non capisco nemmeno perché tu li abbia!”

“Controllo con estrema attenzione tutti i collaboratori di mio fratello.”  
“E addio alle leggi sulla privacy...” ironizzò l'ex medico militare. “Comunque, tutto questo è assurdo. Molly odia Sherlock. Non fa che insultarlo.”  
“John, non tutto è come sembra. Secondo la sua terapista, l'atteggiamento di Molly Hooper nei confronti di mio fratello è volto a mascherare i suoi sentimenti, in quanto è convinta che non solo non sarebbero mai ricambiati, ma che verrebbero derisi. Lei cosa ne pensa?”

“Che probabilmente ha ragione. Sei certo che sia tutto vero?”

“Come ho detto, ne ho le prove inconfutabili.” disse il maggiore degli Holmes con tono mellifluo. “Il punto è, dovremmo dirlo a mio fratello?”

“I timori di Molly sono fondati. Sherlock userebbe i suoi sentimenti per prendersi gioco di lei. È così orgoglioso e ottuso. Sarebbe felice di avere un vantaggio su di lei e lo sfrutterebbe nel più spregevole dei modi. La distruggerebbe completamente per il gusto di poter dire _Ho vinto_. Non sarebbe mai in grado di apprezzarla, ne sono certo. E questo, mi spiace dirlo, dimostra solo che è un idiota. Non ci sono molte donne speciali come Molly a questo mondo. È intelligente, simpatica, dolce e anche bella, ma lui è completamente incapace di vedere certe qualità.”

“Quindi ritiene che non debba sapere nulla di tutto ciò?”

“Per il bene di Molly, è meglio di no.”

Il silenzio avvolse l'appartamento per alcuni secondi. Sherlock era ancora immobile sulle scale, appoggiato al muro. Sentendo dei passi dal piano di sopra si ridestò e corse immediatamente fuori dalla casa prima di essere scoperto nell’atto di origliare. Con passo veloce, svoltò in una strada secondaria allontanandosi da Baker Street.

Non poteva aver capito male, la conversazione era fin troppo esplicita. Ed era certo che fosse seria, dal momento che suo fratello non aveva il minimo senso dell'umorismo!

Molly Hooper amava lui... Perché?

Sapeva di essere geniale, ma si rendeva anche conto di non essere esattamente una persona amabile. E lui e Molly si erano scontrati sin da subito. La conosceva dal qualche anno e non aveva mai perso occasione per insultarla. _Eppure, nonostante tutto ciò, lei lo amava_.

Era una sensazione strana. Non credeva di essere stato mai realmente amato da qualcuno. Per questo Molly meritava almeno una ricompensa. Avrebbe dovuto essere meno crudele con lei, forse addirittura gentile...

Quello che aveva detto John su di lui non era vero. Forse era orgoglioso e testardo, ma non avrebbe infierito su di lei. Non poteva punire qualcuno solo per il fatto di amarlo, persino lui comprendeva che non era giusto. In fondo, aveva pur sempre una coscienza.

Invece, quello che aveva detto su Molly era vero e forse persino riduttivo. Nonostante si fossero fatti la guerra per tutto quel tempo, lui era perfettamente consapevole che lei era diversa dalle altre donne che aveva incontrato. Oltre a essere una brillante scienziata, era sveglia e con la risposta pronta, e il suo sarcasmo lo avrebbe deliziato se non fosse stato sempre diretto nei suoi confronti.

E, naturalmente, era bella. Forse non nel senso classico del termine, ma i suoi occhi grandi e profondi e i tratti del suo viso così delicati, la rendevano molto attraente. Lo aveva anche detto a John, solo pochi giorni prima, ma evidentemente non gli aveva creduto. Forse pensava scherzasse. In realtà non era mai stato così serio. Alcune volte aveva immaginato di zittire quella sua bocca sfrontata prendendola tra le braccia e baciandola sino a toglierle il fiato. Certo, non aveva mai avuto intenzione di farlo sul serio o avrebbe rischiato di trovarsi il viso graffiato come se avesse affrontato una tigre.

O almeno, così aveva sempre pensato. Forse, invece, lei avrebbe potuto ricambiare... E, allora, cosa sarebbe successo? E cosa avrebbe fatto invece ora che sapeva che lei non lo avrebbe rifiutato? Avrebbe potuto davvero baciarla e avrebbe rischiato di innamorarsi terribilmente di quella donna...

Certo, sarebbe stato sicuramente deriso per tutte le volte che l’aveva insultata e che aveva parlato male delle donne e dell’amore. D’altra parte, però, solo gli sciocchi non cambiano mai idea, e lui non era sicuramente uno sciocco.

Era ancora in preda a mille congetture, quando il suo telefono iniziò a squillare. Quando, guardando lo schermo, riconobbe il numero del Barts, trasalì. C'era solo una persona che poteva chiamarlo dall'ospedale.

“Sherlock Holmes.” rispose cercando di mantenere un tono neutro.

“Lo so chi sei, idiota. Ho chiamato io.” lo rimproverò Molly dall'altro capo. “Sono la peggiore patologa della città, quella che lavora al Barts e che, a quanto pare, è stata incaricata di farti da segretaria.”

“Non capisco.”

“Mi hanno mandato un cadavere con esplicite istruzioni di non procedere all'autopsia senza la tua presenza. C'è anche scritto di convocarti immediatamente perché bisogna procedere al più presto. Quindi, contro la mia volontà, mi trovo costretta a chiamarti a causa di uno stupido ordine del governo. Come se fossi la tua dannata segretaria!”

“Oh... Ti ringrazio per il tuo disturbo, Molly.”

“Non mi ha disturbato di più di quanto non sia costato a te ringraziarmi.” Rispose lei dopo qualche secondo di esitazione.

“Allora... Ti ha fatto piacere chiamarmi?”  
“Certo, proprio come una lama conficcata nello stomaco.” replicò lei con sarcasmo. “Datti una mossa, Holmes. Non ho tutto il giorno.” aggiunse chiudendo la conversazione.

Sherlock rimase immobile a fissare il telefono. Il tono aggressivo di Molly era sicuramente un meccanismo di difesa. Era troppo enfatizzato per non esserlo. Si diede dello sciocco per non averlo notato prima.

Aveva detto che era stata costretta _contro la sua volontà_ a chiamarlo. E che non le aveva dato più disturbo _di quanto non avesse provato lui nel ringraziarla_... Quindi in realtà non l'aveva disturbata affatto. Era stata ben felice di avere una scusa per contattarlo, dopotutto.

Sospirò mentre chiamava un taxi. Era evidente che solo un mostro non avrebbe avuto pietà di lei. E solo uno stupido non l'avrebbe amata. E lui non era un mostro, né uno stupido.

 

Molly chiuse la conversazione infastidita. Ci mancava anche questa! Appena avrebbe rivisto Mycroft Holmes gliene avrebbe dette quattro! Non le importava se era o no l’uomo più potente del Regno Unito, non poteva trattarla come se fosse alle dipendenze del suo odioso fratello!

Guardò l’orologio e decise di raggiungere Mary per pranzo. Non aveva intenzione di aspettare Holmes per chissà quanto tempo...

Aveva appena aperto leggermente la porta quando la voce squillante dell’amica la raggiunse dal corridoio.

“Lo so che Sherlock è innamorato di Molly, ma farebbe meglio a farsela passare!”

La patologa rimase pietrificata. Incapace di fare un passo in una qualsiasi direzione, rimase immobile ad ascoltare accanto alla porta socchiusa.

“Mr. Holmes è molto preoccupato per la salute di suo fratello. Sostiene che non mangia e non dorme più. A quanto pare soffre immensamente per l’indifferenza di Molly Hooper.” Aveva spiegato la voce professionale di Anthea.

“Ne ho già parlato anche con John. Molly non fa per Sherlock. È incontentabile. Nessun uomo le va mai bene, ha sempre delle aspettative eccessive. È orgogliosa e testarda. Mi ha detto chiaramente di preferire stare da sola e credo che ambisca proprio a finire come una vecchia e triste zitella...”

“Eppure ci sono molte donne che vorrebbero essere al suo posto. Sherlock Holmes è molto ambito.”

“Lo so. John riceve centinaia di mail per Sherlock sul suo blog... E, devo essere sincera, se non fossi già una donna felicemente innamorata, forse ci proverei anche io con lui. È estremamente affascinante. Non credi?”

“Certo, è molto attraente. E la sua intelligenza è estremamente sexy.”

“Concordo. Molly non sa proprio cosa si perde... Lei e il suo stupido orgoglio.”

“Un vero peccato che un uomo pieno di qualità debba soffrire tanto per l’indifferenza dell’unica donna che ama.”

“Povero Sherlock. Forse Mycroft potrebbe trovargli un’altra missione all’estero, magari lo aiuterebbe.”  
“Stare tre mesi in Russia non ha aiutato.”

“E allora non c’è proprio speranza. Mi dispiace, ma devi dire a Mycroft che non c’è niente che possiamo fare. Molly Hooper non ricambierà mai i sentimenti di Sherlock. E non c’è niente che possiamo fare per farle cambiare idea.”

Le due donne sospirarono e poi si allontanarono verso la caffetteria.

Molly aveva trattenuto il fiato per tutto il tempo. Non poteva essere vero. Aveva sempre pensato che Sherlock Holmes la odiasse e invece... Era impossibile! Non faceva che insultarla! L’aveva umiliata tante di quelle che volte che aveva perso il conto!

_Certo, a meno che quello non fosse il suo modo di dimostrare interesse_ , pensò con sarcasmo. Sussultò. E se fosse stato così? Dopotutto, tutti sapevano che Sherlock Holmes non era esattamente normale. E chi poteva sapere come si poteva comportare un sociopatico come lui in una situazione simile? Forse era come un bambino che tirava la treccia alla bambina che gli piaceva...

Molly dovette sedersi. Era tutto troppo assurdo. Aveva odiato quell’uomo con ogni fibra del suo essere per anni e ora si sentiva terribilmente in colpa. _Non mangia e non dorme più._ Soffriva davvero così tanto? Per lei? Le sembrava incredibile. Non era mai stata considerata particolarmente attraente e l’idea che un uomo qualsiasi, tanto più uno come lui, potesse soffrire d’amore per lei, era inconcepibile.

Mary aveva detto che lei era _incontentabile, orgogliosa, testarda_ e con delle _aspettative impossibili_ , ma non era esattamente così. Il problema era sempre che gli uomini che si interessavano a lei erano improponibili, anche per la più tollerante delle donne. E per quanto riguardava Sherlock... Beh, la faccenda era completamente diversa. Sì, era intelligente e attraente, e appena lo aveva conosciuto era rimasta affascinata da lui. Per un brevissimo periodo aveva creduto che fosse amore a prima vista e, incredibilmente, lui sembrava persino ricambiare. Ovviamente, era durata davvero poco, perché poi aveva scoperto che lui si comportava così solo per ottenere dei favori. E, quando il suo gioco era stato scoperto, lui aveva iniziato a comportarsi da cafone arrogante. Era bastato poco per catalogarlo come _uomo-con-cui-non-sarebbe-uscita-neanche-sotto-tortura_ , ma forse si era sbagliata. Forse avrebbe potuto rivalutarlo. Magari avrebbe potuto smettere di attaccarlo ed essere gentile con lui. E poi, chissà, magari avrebbe potuto persino lasciarsi andare e provare dell’affetto. E, se lui avesse dimostrato un poco di buona volontà smettendo di essere così maleducato, avrebbe potuto persino innamorarsene!

Quando si riprese dallo shock e guardò l'orologio si rese conto di essere rimasta lì seduta per mezzora. E, con ancora più sconforto, ricordò che aveva chiamato Sherlock pretendendo che corresse in obitorio al più presto. Ovunque si fosse trovato in quel momento, ormai non doveva essere lontano. E lei non poteva incontrarlo. Non in quel momento.

In preda al panico, corse verso la porta, decisa a scappare ovunque le fosse possibile nascondersi. Aveva appena fatto un passo oltre l'uscio quando aveva sbattuto contro qualcosa. O meglio qualcuno. Un uomo a giudicare dall'altezza. Con un torace ampio e muscoloso, che indossava abiti firmati.

Naturalmente, era Sherlock. Imprecò silenziosamente contro se stessa.

“Scappi da qualche parte, Molly Hooper?”

“Ehm... no.” balbettò lei allontanandosi da lui ma senza il coraggio di guardarlo in viso. “Scusami.”

“Mi hai fatto correre qui per un cadavere e pensavi di andartene prima del mio arrivo?”  
“Ci hai messo troppo.” replicò lei immediatamente, mordendosi poi la lingua. “Ecco... Volevo correre in mensa a fare uno spuntino prima del tuo arrivo.”

“Ti prometto che non ti ruberò più tempo del necessario, d'accordo?”

Lei annuì e, ancora senza alzare lo sguardo verso di lui, si recò al tavolo dell'obitorio e gli mostrò il cadavere, passandogli la documentazione allegata.

“Mmm... Il cadavere potrebbe essere Eric Smith e, a quanto pare, io devo fare l'identificazione.”

“Lo conoscevi?”  
“Mai sentito nominare. Tuttavia sembra che mio fratello ponga affidamento sulle mie doti per confermarne l'identità. Eric Smith probabilmente ha subito degli interventi chirurgici al volto, ha modificato la sua dentatura e non abbiamo campioni di DNA per un confronto.” spiegò lui mentre si chinava a studiarne il viso.

Poi passò ai vestiti e agli effetti personali. Aprì la camicia alla ricerca di cicatrici e tatuaggi e, dopo appena tre minuti, aveva il suo responso.

“È sicuramente lui. La cicatrice sul braccio indica che si è fatto cancellare un tatuaggio circa sei mesi fa. E proprio in quel punto Smith aveva il simbolo della sua banda. E la cicatrice all'addome corrisponde con quella di quando è stato accoltellato. Inoltre, nel portafoglio ha un cartoncino con dei numeri apparentemente senza senso. Probabilmente sono il codice per la cassetta di sicurezza che ha in banca dove conserva i documenti segreti che ha rubato circa otto mesi fa. Mistero risolto.”

Molly rimase impietrita a guardarlo. Non aveva mai dato troppo peso alle sue deduzioni. Era troppo impegnata a difendersi dai suoi insulti. Ora però, che aveva semplicemente ascoltato le sue parole, non poteva fare a meno dal manifestare il suo stupore.

“Tu... Tu sei sicuro? Insomma...”  
“Ne sono certo. Fai comunque l'autopsia di prassi, anche se la causa della morte mi pare abbastanza ovvia...” disse lui guardando con ironia il foro da proiettile che il cadavere aveva in fronte. “Per il resto parlerò io con mio fratello.”

“Ok, ok... È solo che... Sei stato eccezionale.” balbettò lei arrossendo e incapace di alzare lo sguardo dalle proprie mani.

“Ho solo fatto il mio lavoro.” spiegò lui allontanandosi verso l'uscita, ma si fermò con la mano sulla maniglia. “Grazie per tutto, Molly Hooper.”

Lei si sforzò di alzare il viso. Lui sembrava strano, come in imbarazzo. E non poté fare a meno di notare come il suo sguardo fosse su di lei, incrociando i suoi occhi. Inevitabilmente, arrossì come una scolaretta. Lui non l'aveva mai guardata così, nemmeno quando aveva finto gentilezza per ottenere favori. E doveva ammettere che perdersi in quegli occhi splendidi era davvero bello.

“Anche io ho solo fatto il mio lavoro.” replicò cercando di riportare la calma nei suoi ormoni impazziti. “Ma è stato un piacere.” aggiunse ricordando che aveva deciso di essere gentile.

Lui aveva annuito ed era uscito dall'obitorio con passo spedito.

Molly posò la testa contro la parete fredda delle celle frigorifere. Non era possibile. Si stava davvero innamorando di lui... Come aveva potuto ignorare l'elettricità che sentiva scorrere fra loro per tutti quegli anni? Come aveva fatto a non notare quello sguardo implorante che lui le rivolgeva? E che dire dei segnali che il suo stesso corpo le inviava? Era terribilmente attratta da lui, ma per tutto quel tempo aveva scambiato la tensione sessuale per repulsione. Come aveva potuto essere così cieca?

 

Sherlock uscì dall'ospedale più in fretta che poteva. Aveva bisogno di prendere aria. Quei pochi minuti con Molly erano stati incredibili. Aveva potuto osservarla meglio e non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare il rossore che le coloriva le guance, il suo balbettare, i suoi sorrisi imbarazzati.

Se avesse avuto bisogno di qualche conferma sui sentimenti che provava nei suoi confronti, l'aveva appena avuta.

Inevitabilmente, sorrise. Non lo avrebbe mai creduto possibile, ma era felice che lei lo amasse. Perché anche lui non poteva fare a meno di avere il battito accelerato in sua presenza. E poteva percepire un brivido attraversargli la schiena quando i loro sguardi si incrociavano. E lei era davvero bella. Più di quanto avesse notato sino ad allora! I suoi occhi, il suo sorriso, l'eleganza dei movimenti del suo corpo minuto e delicato...

Si prese la testa fra le mani, incredulo. La amava. La amava davvero, e non se n'era mai reso conto. Come era possibile? Come aveva potuto ignorare sino a quel punto ciò che provava? La negazione dei sentimenti era davvero così estrema in lui?

Era arrivato il momento di cambiare. Risoluto, decise che non sarebbe più stato lo stesso Sherlock Holmes. Avrebbe dedicato la sua intera esistenza a quella donna che riusciva a farlo impazzire. Voleva vederla felice e voleva esserne lui la causa.

Deciso a studiare un piano per rivoluzionare la sua vita, prese il primo taxi e tornò a Baker Street.

 

***

 

L'uomo in elegante completo grigio consegnò una busta alla donna seduta davanti a lui. Lei la aprì e iniziò a studiarla.

“Devo sapere altro?

“È tutto lì. Studia bene la tua parte, non voglio errori.”

“Posso solo sapere il perché di una tale sceneggiata visto che non devo ucciderlo?”  
L'uomo si piegò in avanti con aria circospetta, trattenendo a stento una risata folle.

“Perché mi annoio e voglio distrarmi portando un po' di scompiglio. Mescoliamo le carte in tavola! Sarà divertente vederli impazzire.”

La donna sospirò e alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Come desidera.” acconsentì alzandosi e allontanandosi con passo militaresco.


	3. Act 3

**Act 3**

 

Sherlock era stato strano per giorni. John lo vedeva passare dal violino al microscopio in continuazione, per poi lasciare entrambi, afferrare il cappotto e uscire di casa in piena notte.

Certo, in realtà, trattandosi di Sherlock, non era poi così strano, ma normalmente questo atteggiamento aveva senso se stava seguendo un caso, ma non ne aveva uno da giorni.

Vista la situazione, sarebbe stato più da lui lamentarsi di essere annoiato, far esplodere la casa, sparare al muro e cose simili. E invece sembrava essere entusiasta, impaziente, eccitato.

Una sera era tornato a casa con un mazzo di fiori. John aveva aperto la bocca per fare domande, ma l’amico l’aveva zittito con lo sguardo.

“Stai facendo qualche esperimento?” aveva chiesto infine dopo un momento di esitazione.

“Linguaggio dei fiori.”

“Ti serve per qualche caso?”  
“Può sempre tornare utile.” Aveva detto lui afferrando un libro di botanica e chiudendosi nella propria camera da letto.

John aveva scosso la testa perplesso.

Un’altra sera era tornato a casa con un gattino. John aveva quasi fatto cadere la propria tazza di tè per la sorpresa. Sherlock teneva la bestiolina nel palmo della mano e la grattava sotto il collo, ricevendo in cambio delle sonore fusa.

“Hai preso un gatto?”

“Solo in prestito.”

“Come si fa a prendere un gatto in prestito?”

“John, non fare domande sciocche.”

“Ma allora di chi è?”

Sherlock non aveva risposto e si era chiuso in camera da letto con il suo nuovo amico peloso.

Un’altra sera, appena rientrato a casa dal supermercato, John si ritrovò nella imbarazzante situazione di vedere il proprio coinquilino in mutande in salotto.

“Cosa diavolo...”

“John, aiutami a scegliere questi abiti. Non riesco ad abbinarli.” Aveva spiegato il detective indicando dei vestiti appena acquistati sparsi sul divano.

L’ex medico militare si avvicinò perplesso e notò che c’erano dei jeans, delle camicie colorate e delle t-shirt sportive. Decisamente non il genere di Sherlock.

“Hai qualche caso?”

“Ho bisogno di sperimentare nuovi stili per passare inosservato quando lavoro.”

“Ma...”

“John, andiamo. Jeans neri e camicia a quadri azzurri? O è meglio quella color salmone?”

L’uomo boccheggiò completamente confuso, con il risultato che l’amico si infastidì e raccolse i suoi nuovi abiti e si rinchiuse nella propria camera da letto.

Quando raccontò tutto a Mary, lei scoppiò a ridere sonoramente.

“Ma non capisci? Fiori, un cucciolo e nuovi abiti... Non riguarda il lavoro. È per Molly!” esclamò lei come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.

“Tu dici che ha abboccato all’amo?”

“Oh, sì... E molto più in fretta di quanto credessi!”

“Ma se è così... Allora è innamorato?”

“Probabile.” commentò lei con un sorriso entusiasta.  
“E Molly?”

“Molly ha ricominciato a truccarsi quando va a lavoro. E ogni volta che qualcuno nomina Sherlock sembra essere stata morsa da una tarantola e scappa via.”

“Ma è fantastico!”  
“Esatto! Altro che Cupido, siamo noi gli Dei dell’Amore!”

“Dobbiamo festeggiare. Perché non organizziamo un’uscita a quattro?” propose John sulla scia dell'entusiasmo della sua fidanzata.

“Sarebbe troppo ovvio, non credi?”

“Ok, allora potremmo organizzare un altro tipo di festeggiamento. Potremmo dare una festa con tutti i nostri amici.” disse mentre cominciava a maturare un'idea.

“Un’altra festa? Casa mia è off-limits.”

“No, intendo qualcosa di più classico... tradizionale.”

“A cosa stai pensando, John Watson?” chiese lei sospettosa mentre tratteneva un sorriso.

“Sto pensando a un party di fidanzamento. Con le nostre famiglie e amici.”

“Credo che non si organizzino più cose del genere da almeno trent’anni.”

“E noi siamo vecchio stile e ne organizziamo una.”

La donna scoppiò a ridere felice, ne era chiaramente entusiasta.

“Mi piace. Sarà una prova generale per il nostro matrimonio!”

“Esatto. E non vedo l’ora di presentarti alla mia famiglia.”

“Anche io. E sarà una bella occasione per mettere Sherlock e Molly nella stessa stanza.”

I due si guardarono con complicità e si baciarono soddisfatti della loro idea.

 

Molly si rigirò l’invito tra le mani. Non un cartoncino colorato come la volta precedente, ma un vero invito. Somigliava a una partecipazione di nozze ed era incredibilmente elegante. Le lettere erano stampate con inchiostro dorato. Il luogo del party era un vecchio monastero riconvertito in una sala ricevimenti ed era richiesto l’abito da sera.

Si chiese chi avesse pagato per tutto ciò visto che né Mary né John provenivano da famiglie ricche. Forse avevano avuto un aiuto da qualcuno, magari da parte di _Mr Governo Britannico_.

Pur non avendo pensato direttamente a Sherlock, si sentì avvampare. Qualsiasi connessione con quell’uomo le faceva accelerare i battiti. Sospirò mettendo via l’invito dentro la sua borsa e riprese la sua analisi al microscopio.

La porta si spalancò all’improvviso, facendola sussultare. Con terrore si voltò, sapendo con certezza chi avrebbe visto sulla soglia.

“Sh-Sherlock.” Balbettò incrociando lo sguardo del detective.

“Molly, potresti controllarmi questo campione... _per favore?”_

“Ehm, sì, certo...” obbedì lei ruotando lo sguardo per la stanza alla ricerca di un punto da guardare che non fosse lui. “Di cosa si tratta?” chiese cercando di distrarsi dal desiderio di fissare quegli occhi meravigliosamente affilati e quelle labbra disegnate.

“Tracce sotto la suola di un assassino.”

“Puoi anche usare il secondo microscopio, se vuoi.” Lo invitò con il tono più gentile che aveva.

“Ehm... Grazie.” Accettò lui sedendosi accanto a lei.

Passarono diversi minuti in un pesante silenzio. Molly sentiva l’aria così rarefatta per l’elettricità che si respirava che le mancava il fiato.

“Ti piacciono i gatti?”

La domanda la colse di sorpresa. Alzò il viso dal microscopio e si voltò a guardarlo. Lui sembrava serio e compassato, ma c’era una certa luce nei suoi occhi che non aveva mai visto prima.

“ _I gatti?”_  
“Sì. Credi che siano dei piacevoli animali da compagnia? Sai, sono molto intelligenti.”

“Lo so. Ho avuto dei gatti quando ero bambina.” Replicò lei ancora confusa. “Mi piacciono, ma non ho il tempo per accudire un animale.”

“I gatti sono quasi completamente autosufficienti.”

“Perché me lo chiedi?”

“Ho trovato un gatto. Avrà un mese. Io non sono bravo con gli animali, ma magari a te potrebbe piacere...”

“Dove lo hai trovato?”

Lui non rispose tornando al proprio microscopio. Sembrava non voler rispondere.

“In che senso tu non sei bravo con gli animali? Temi di poterlo uccidere per sbaglio?” riprovò con una domanda ironica.

“No, non per sbaglio. Più probabilmente per qualche esperimento.”

“Quindi, ti sei preso l’incarico di trovare una casa a questo cucciolo smarrito e hai pensato a me? Perché? Pensi che sia un animale adatto a una zitella?”

“ _No!”_ esclamò lui con tono offeso. “Ho semplicemente dedotto che fossi una persona che ama gli animali. E ho pensato che avresti trattato bene il piccolo Horus.”

“ _Horus?”_

“Sì, non ti piace? È il nome di una divinità egizia.”

“Lo so, ma non è un nome che avrei dato a un gatto.”

“Cosa avresti scelto?”

“Non so, qualcosa di più semplice e affettuoso. Qualcosa come Toby.”

“ _Toby?”_ chiese lui accigliandosi. “Lo chiameresti davvero così?”

“Perché no?”

Il detective sospirò con aria rassegnata e tornò al proprio lavoro.

“Allora, posso portarti il gatto?” chiese un minuto dopo senza alzare lo sguardo dal microscopio.

“Non mi dai nemmeno qualche ora per pensarci?”

“Hai bisogno di così tanto tempo per decidere una cosa così semplice?” si stupì lui. “D’accordo. Fammi sapere quando hai preso una decisione. Puoi chiamarmi. O mandarmi un messaggio. Hai il mio numero, giusto?”

Molly si voltò nuovamente verso Sherlock. Lui continuava a non guardarla e sembrava essere preoccupato. Il suo tono di voce era esitante e timido.

“Certo.”

“Allora, forse, dovresti darmi il tuo numero per... _accordarci_.”

Molly sorrise, afferrò un foglietto e scrisse il suo numero personale, quello di casa e quello del cellulare, e poi glielo passò.

“Sia chiaro che non voglio essere chiamata in piena notte.”

“Solo in caso di vita o di morte.”

“Ti conviene, oppure lo diventerà perché sarò io a ucciderti.”

Risero entrambi scambiandosi uno sguardo complice, e poi tornarono al loro lavoro.

 

Sherlock rientrò in casa dopo aver risolto il caso. Omicidio passionale. _Noioso_. Si chiuse nella sua stanza e si sdraiò nel letto. Subito dopo una piccola palla di pelo si avvicinò al suo viso e miagolò.

“Ehi, ciao, piccolo.” Salutò il felino prendendolo fra le mani e tenendolo sospeso a pochi centimetri dai propri occhi. “Sai, ti ho trovato una nuova casa. Cioè, lei non ha ancora accettato ma lo farà. Le ho letto negli occhi che voleva farlo, ma ha pensato fosse più serio prendersi qualche ora per riflettere. Lei è fatta così.”

Il gatto continuava a fissarlo e sembrava quasi capire le sue parole. Quando miagolò, Sherlock lo prese come un invito a continuare.

“Ti piacerà Molly, vedrai.” iniziò con un sorriso mentre ripensava alla patologa. “Sono certo che ti tratterà bene. Ti comprerà il cibo migliore e ti coccolerà tutte le sere. Sei un gatto molto fortunato.” Fece una pausa pensando a come in un certo senso invidiasse quella piccola palla di pelo. “Le ho detto di averti trovato. Non ho specificato che il luogo in cui ti ho trovato è un elegante negozio per animali a Notting Hill, non mi sembrava necessario. Tu, comunque, non glielo dirai, giusto?”

Rotolò su un fianco e posò l’animale accanto a sé. Per tutta risposta lui si avvicinò e gli leccò il naso per poi cercare di salirgli sulla testa. Sherlock si mise a ridere e lo riportò accanto a sé.

In quel momento il suo telefono squillò, quindi si tirò su a sedere per leggere il messaggio.

Era di Molly.

 

_Va bene, prendo il gatto, ma paghi tu le vaccinazioni. MH_

 

_Horus ne sarà felice. Quando posso portartelo? SH_

 

_Il gatto sarà mio o devo solo tenerlo in custodia per te? MH_

 

_È tuo. SH_

 

_Allora non si chiamerà Horus. MH_

_Puoi portarmelo stasera, alle 8. MH_

 

_Ma a lui piace. SH_

_Allora potremmo cenare insieme. SH_

 

_Non ho intenzione di cucinare. MH_

 

_Ordineremo cinese. SH_

_Offro io. SH_

 

_Va bene. Ma non tardare o cenerò per conto mio. MH_

 

_Io e Horus saremo puntualissimi. SH_

 

Sherlock sorrise. L'aveva convinta ad accettare il piccolo regalo felino che le aveva comprato e ora avrebbero anche cenato insieme. Poteva ritenersi soddisfatto. Il suo piano per avvicinarsi gradatamente a Molly Hooper procedeva perfettamente.

 

Era rientrata a casa il più velocemente possibile. Voleva avere il tempo di fare una doccia e sistemarsi prima dell’arrivo di Sherlock. Era terribilmente nervosa. Sarebbero stati soli insieme, nel suo appartamento. Loro due, cibo cinese e un gatto. Somigliava molto alla sua serata ideale.

Si era lanciata in doccia e aveva usato il nuovo shampoo alla camomilla che aveva acquistato il giorno prima, le avrebbe reso i capelli luminosi. Il doccia-schiuma alla vaniglia l’avrebbe resa liscia, morbida e profumata. Non che avesse intenzione di buttarsi tra le braccia di Sherlock la prima sera che stavano insieme da soli, ma non si poteva mai sapere. _Mai dire mai._

Uscita dalla doccia aveva raccolto i suoi capelli con cura e li aveva acconciati con una treccia di lato. Erano ancora umidi ma non importava. Indossò un completo intimo semplice ma che riusciva a far sembrare il suo seno un po’ più grande di quello che era in realtà.

La scelta degli abiti fu un po’ più complessa. Non poteva certo vestirsi elegante per stare in casa. Sarebbe stato fuori luogo. D’altra parte, non poteva neanche stare in pigiama. Alla fine optò per dei jeans e una maglia sportiva. Non era elegante ma almeno non sembrava sciatta.

Aveva appena finito di vestirsi quando suonò il campanello.

Fece un profondo sospiro e guardò nello spioncino. Quello che vide fu una palla di pelo grigio, un musino adorabile e degli occhioni azzurri. Sorrise e aprì la porta.

Sherlock teneva il gattino in una mano mentre con l’altra reggeva un sacchetto, apparentemente con il necessario che aveva acquistato al negozio per animali.

Molly, però, rimase sorpresa nel notare il suo abbigliamento.

Lo aveva sempre visto con i suoi eleganti completi, le camicie di alta sartoria e il suo costosissimo Belstaff, ma quella sera sembrava un’altra persona.

Indossava sempre una delle sue giacche scure, ma sotto aveva una maglietta sportiva azzurra e dei jeans. _E quelle erano forse delle All Star?_ Nonostante il suo abbigliamento fosse casual, riusciva comunque a sembrare elegante come se fosse appena uscito da una sfilata di moda. Naturalmente, era bellissimo, e lei era rimasta completamente senza fiato.

“Vuoi farci entrare o dobbiamo passare la serata sul pianerottolo?”

“Oh, certo... entra.” Lo invitò lei scansandosi per lasciargli il passo.

Lui si guardò intorno per qualche secondo e posò il sacchetto. E poi, con un sorriso che fece arrossire Molly, tese la mano in cui teneva il gatto.

“Questo è Horus.”

“Ti ho detto che non lo chiamerò mai così.”

“E io non lo chiamerò mai Toby.”

“Non vedo perché dovresti chiamarlo in qualunque modo. È il mio gatto.”

Lui strinse le labbra, abbassando lo sguardo. Sembrava essere a disagio.

“Mi piacerebbe passare a salutarlo ogni tanto. Mi sono affezionato a lui.”

“Sherlock Holmes che si affeziona a un essere vivente? Incredibile.” Ironizzò lei mentre grattava il felino sotto il muso. “Puoi venire a trovarlo, comunque. Non è certo un problema. Posso?” chiese lei poi tendendo le mani per prendere il cucciolo.

Lui annuì e glielo passò. Molly avvicinò il piccolo muso al suo viso.

“Ciao piccolo. Non ti chiamerò Horus, e forse nemmeno Toby. Devo ancora pensarci.”

Il gatto replicò miagolando e leccandole il viso.

“Ha già mangiato?” domandò preoccupandosi di mettere l’animale a suo agio.

“Sì, ma forse ha sete.”

Molly lo sistemò sulla propria mano e raggiunse la cucina. Versò una ciotola di latte e una d'acqua e poi le posò a terra. Il gatto non si fece ripetere l’invito due volte e saltò dalle sue braccia per raggiungerle.

“Ora berrà un po’ di latte e poi girerà per casa per studiarla.”

“Mi sembra giusto. È un luogo sconosciuto per lui.”

“E tende a infilarsi ovunque. Ieri l’ho trovato dentro al mio cassetto dei calzini.”

Molly rise e finalmente trovò il coraggio di guardare Sherlock negli occhi. Aveva cercato di evitare il contatto visivo diretto concentrandosi sul gatto per tutto il tempo, ma ora non poteva più farlo. Lui le sorrideva e i suoi occhi erano limpidi e profondi quanto quelli del gatto.

“Allora, ordiniamo la cena?” propose lei per evitare l’imbarazzo di restare lì ferma a fissarlo. “Sono affamata.”

“Certo.” Acconsentì lui facendo spallucce.

 

La serata era passata in maniera piacevole. Molly aveva molti interessi scientifici e sentirla parlarne era affascinante. Molti degli argomenti lui li conosceva già e, dopo averla ascoltata in silenzio, principalmente per poterla osservare comodamente, aveva replicato esponendo la sua opinione e, in alcuni casi, raccontandole degli esperimenti che aveva svolto al riguardo.

Lei era stata entusiasta di avere finalmente qualcuno con cui poter discutere di materie scientifiche.

“Adoro Mary, è la mia migliore amica, ma lei non ama discutere di cadaveri ed esperimenti.”

“Neanche John, pur essendo un medico.”

Lei aveva sorriso imbarazzata. Nessuno dei due l’aveva detto esplicitamente, ma era evidente che fossero fatti l’uno per l’altra. Come avevano fatto a non rendersene conto prima?

La tensione cominciò a essere palpabile e Sherlock si alzò dal divano.

“È ora che vada. Immagino che tu sia stanca.”

“Sì, ma non sei obbligato ad andare così presto.”

“Non voglio abusare della tua ospitalità.” Replicò lui con un sorriso mentre si chinava a fare una carezza al gatto che dormiva placidamente nella sua cesta. “Mi mancherà questo piccolino.”

“Sherlock, sei sicuro di non volerlo? Mi sembra che tu ci tenga molto.”

“Proprio per questo è meglio che me ne separi. Potrei ucciderlo involontariamente. Preferisco affidarlo a qualcuno che si prenda cura di lui e lo protegga. E sono certo di aver fatto la scelta giusta.”

Molly arrossì e gli indirizzò un sorriso timido. Sherlock provava l’impellente desiderio di baciarla, ma si conficcò le unghie nei palmi per controllarsi. Dopo aver salutato a sufficienza il piccolo felino, si alzò e si diresse verso la porta.

“Ti ringrazio per tutto. Per aver accettato di adottarlo e per avermi sopportato per tutta la sera.”

“È stato un piacere. E, tutto sommato, non sei così insopportabile.”

Lui sorrise e poi, prima di potersene pentire, si chinò su di lei e la baciò su una guancia. Trattenne il contatto per qualche secondo, assaporando il suo profumo e la morbidezza della sua pelle. Una parte di sé desiderava sprofondare nel suo collo e inebriarsene ma, facendo appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo, si ritrasse pochi secondi dopo.

“Buonanotte, Molly Hooper.” La salutò uscendo dall’appartamento e allontanandosi da lei il più possibile per non rischiare di fare qualche sciocchezza.

 

Molly si appoggiò alla porta dopo averla chiusa. Aveva il cuore che batteva velocemente e si sentiva accaldata. E tutto questo solo per un bacio sulla guancia.

Certo, era stata una serata davvero perfetta. Migliore di qualsiasi appuntamento avesse mai avuto. Forse perché in realtà non era un appuntamento? Il fatto di non sentirsi ingabbiati in una convenzione sociale aveva reso il loro incontro più naturale e spontaneo? O forse sarebbe stato comunque perfetto anche se avessero ammesso con loro stessi che era un vero e proprio appuntamento?

Era irrilevante. Non si era mai trovata così a suo agio con un uomo. E non le era mai capitato neanche di trovare qualcuno che apprezzasse i suoi argomenti di discussione. Generalmente tutti pensavano fossero macabri e allora lei lasciava perdere. Sherlock però era diverso. A lui piaceva parlare di autopsie, arti mozzati e ferite infette. Molly sorrise. Non era una cosa da tutti i giorni trovare un uomo bello, intelligente e che amasse la scienza. Certo, era arrogante, ma non era una mancanza di modestia. Lui era semplicemente consapevole di essere un genio, e nessuno poteva certo negarlo.

Il gatto si era svegliato e cominciava a miagolare alla porta. Chiaramente anche lui sentiva la mancanza di Sherlock. Molly si chinò e lo prese in braccio, coccolandolo.

“Mi spiace piccolo, lui non tornerà. Per ora, almeno.” Disse sprofondando il viso nel suo pelo morbido. “Devo ancora decidere come chiamarti.” Aggiunse raggiungendo la finestra in modo da poter osservare la strada. “Horus non mi piace. Scordatelo. Toby non piace a Sherlock, ma ti chiamerei così solo per farlo arrabbiare...”

Il gatto miagolò mentre cercava di salirle sulla spalla come un pappagallo. Lei rise e lo aiutò, pensando di sembrare un pirata alquanto strano.

“Non dovresti stare lì, lo sai, vero?”

Il felino miagolò ancora e poi, come se l’avesse capita, scese dalla sua spalla per raggiungere il davanzale della finestra. Con la zampina iniziò a grattare il vetro.

“Non puoi uscire. Fa freddo e tu sei solo un cucciolo. Non vorrai ammalarti?”

Si chinò per riprendere il micio fra le braccia quando notò un ombra per strada. Un uomo fermo in mezzo al marciapiede che osservava nella sua direzione. E non servivano i miagolii del gatto per confermarne l’identità.

Rimase immobile, tentata dall’idea di aprire la finestra. Il suo telefono squillò riportandola alla realtà. A malincuore, si allontanò dalla finestra per raggiungere il telefono cellulare abbandonato sul tavolo.

 

_Ci ho ripensato. Toby mi piace. SH_

 

Molly rise e tornò alla finestra. Lui era ancora lì. Senza attendere decise di rispondere in maniera ironica.

 

_Non sei molto coerente. E poi non so se lo chiamerò così. MH_

 

_E, allora, come? SH_

 

_Non come una divinità egizia, di sicuro. MH_

 

_Preferisci quelle greche? O magari quelle nordiche? SH_

 

_Magari lo chiamerò solo Gatto. MH_

 

_Una dimostrazione di grande fantasia. SH_

 

_Sai, a guardarlo bene ti somiglia. Potrei chiamarlo come te. MH_

 

_Non affliggere quella povera creatura con una tortura simile. SH_

 

Molly scoppiò a ridere. Non lo avrebbe mai creduto solo qualche settimana prima, ma Sherlock Holmes aveva un grande senso dell’umorismo.

 

_E va bene. Lo chiamerò Toby. MH_

 

_Horus per me. SH_

 

_Toby Horus. O Horus Toby. Anzi, Thorus! MH_

 

_Ok, rinuncio a Horus o non la smetterai più con queste assurdità. SH_

_Magari lo chiamerò così solo quando saremo soli. SH_

_Sarà il nostro piccolo segreto. SH_

_Mio e di Horus. SH_

 

_Ormai lo so anche io. MH_

 

_Ma tu manterrai il nostro segreto, vero? SH_

_Per il bene di Toby. SH_

 

_Lo porterò nella tomba. MH_

 

_Sapevo di potermi fidare di te. SH_

_Ora dovresti andare a dormire. Fai un grattino a Toby da parte mia. SH_

 

_Buonanotte, Sherlock. MH_

 

_Buonanotte, Molly Hooper. SH_

 

Molly fece un gesto di saluto con la mano e vide l’ombra per strada rispondere allo stesso modo.

“Stanotte tu stai con me, vero piccolo? Abbiamo bisogno di un po’ di coccole tutti e due.” disse stringendo il gatto fra le braccia e portandolo nel suo letto.

Si infilò sotto le coperte, con il gatto accoccolato sulla sua pancia e non poté evitare di pensare a Sherlock sino a che non prese sonno.

 

La donna bussò alla lussuosa porta di legno massiccio ed entrò un secondo dopo con passo elegante.

“Il rapporto che aveva richiesto, _Sir._ ” annunciò consegnando dei documenti al suo capo seduto alla scrivania.

“Grazie, Anthea.” disse l'uomo dando subito una lettura ai fogli che aveva di fronte. “Tu lo hai letto?”  
“Sì, _Sir_. Sembra che vada tutto secondo i piani.”

“Sembra proprio di sì. Eccellente. Informa anche Miss Morstan, sono certa che sarà entusiasta di come procede.”

“Lo farò, _Sir._ ” annuì la donna tornando sui suoi passi.

“Ehm, Anthea, aspetta.” la fermò l'uomo prima che uscisse. “Credo che dovremmo festeggiare questi sviluppi. Quindi andremo fuori a pranzo. Annulla i miei impegni di quell'ora.”

“Certo, _Sir._ Devo coinvolgere anche Miss Morstan e il Dottor Watson?”

“No, mia cara. Preferisco festeggiare solo in tua compagnia.” spiegò lui con un sorriso sornione.

“Come preferisce, _Sir._ ” replicò lei ricambiando con uno sguardo malizioso e uscendo dalla stanza poco dopo.

 

Sherlock Holmes e John Watson erano appollaiati sul tetto di un palazzo e studiavano l'ingresso del Museo con dei binocoli.

Da alcuni mesi il museo subiva dei furti, sempre la prima sera che veniva esposta una nuova collezione e veniva sempre rubato il pezzo che aveva maggior valore sul mercato. Nessuno era riuscito a capire come il furto avvenisse ed era stato consultato il famoso Consulente Investigativo.

“È ovvio John. Il ladro collega una carrucola al palazzo accanto e la usa per spostarsi. E ha studiato un modo per smantellarla una volta finito, senza lasciare tracce.” aveva spiegato Sherlock al suo migliore amico e blogger.

Ed era questa la ragione per il quale in quella umida sera primaverile si trovavano appostati su quel tetto.

“Speriamo non piova.” si era lamentato l'ex medico militare stringendosi nella giacca.

“La possibilità di pioggia stanotte è del sessantacinque per cento. Rilassati.”

“Vorrei solo evitare di ammalarmi una settimana prima della mia festa di fidanzamento.”

“Mi auguro che tu non fossi così lamentoso anche in Afghanistan.”

L'amico alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò. Era inutile spiegare delle banali esigenze fisiche al proprio amico e coinquilino.

“A proposito della festa... Verrai con qualcuno?”

“Prenderò il taxi insieme a Mrs. Hudson.”

“No, intendevo... Avrai una compagna? _Un plus-one?_ ”

“Alquanto difficile visto che hai invitato chiunque conosca, non credi?”

“Già, è vero... Solo mi chiedevo... Sai, si ballerà... Tu hai idea di chi scegliere per accompagnarti?”

Il consulente sospirò, chiaramente annoiato da quella discussione.

“John, ti prometto che ballerò con tutte le signore presenti prima di andare via, così non sembrerò troppo scortese. È questa la tua paura, vero? Che io offenda qualcuno?”

“No, cioè, sì, anche... Mi chiedevo solo se ballerai proprio con tutte... Cioè, anche con Molly?”

A quel punto Sherlock abbassò il binocolo e si voltò di tre quarti per guardare l'amico.

“Sì, se lei accetterà. Ti sarei grato se mi dicessi dove vuoi arrivare con questo discorso.”

“Ecco io... È solo che una volta mi hai detto di trovare Molly attraente e allora mi sono chiesto se... Se dicessi sul serio. Insomma, la trovi davvero bella?”

“Sì, John, dicevo sul serio.” rispose il detective ritornando nella precedente posizione e a osservare il museo con il binocolo.

“Quindi se, per ipotesi, lei diventasse gentile con te, tu potresti anche considerare l'idea di... _frequentarla?_ ”

“Può darsi.”

“Perché, non so se te ne sei reso conto, ma credo che Molly sia la donna ideale per te. Insomma, è una scienziata brillante e avete molti interessi in comune.”

“John, hai finito?” si spazientì l'amico.

“Sì, ecco, io...”

“Sono già a conoscenza di tutto ciò. Tuttavia, preferire che la mia vita privata rimanesse tale.”

“Quindi, vuoi dire che c'è qualcosa in ballo? Succede qualcosa tra te e Molly?”  
“Non ho detto questo.”

“Ma se succedesse tu...”  
“Eccolo!” esclamò all'improvviso il consulente investigativo balzando in piedi. “Corri, John!”

L'amico non se lo fece ripetere e si lanciò in una corsa a perdi fiato inseguendo l'uomo di fronte a lui che non perdeva di vista una minuta figura scura.

La corsa proseguì nelle scale dell'edificio e, nonostante la distanza, John si rese conto che il ladro era una donna, magra e atletica. Indossava una tuta nera e non riusciva a vederne il volto perché coperto da un passamontagna. Sulle spalle aveva uno zaino con l'attrezzatura che aveva usato per la carrucola e fra le mani reggeva una maschera ornamentale del valore di dieci milioni di sterline.

Aveva appena realizzato ciò, quando un passo falso lo fece rotolare giù per le scale battendo la testa. Era ancora dolorante, cercando il modo di rialzarsi quando sentì nitidamente uno sparo.

“Oh, no...”

Sapeva che Sherlock non era armato, quindi poteva essere stata solo la ladra. A fatica si era tirato su e, con qualche ammaccatura, aveva continuato a scendere le scale. E poi lo aveva trovato. Il corpo di Sherlock a terra, una macchia di sangue che si allargava sul lato sinistro del petto.

“Oh, no, no, no, no!” urlò mentre lo raggiungeva e si toglieva la giacca per tamponare il più possibile la perdita di sangue.

Con la mano libera afferrò il proprio telefono e chiamò un ambulanza, invocando ogni divinità esistente che facessero presto.

 

“Il proiettile non ha colpito organi vitali, fortunatamente, ma era rimasto all'interno del corpo. È stato estratto e non ci saranno danni a lungo termine. A causa della forte perdita di sangue e, naturalmente, per evitare che la ferita si riapra, dovrà restare a riposo per un po'. È stato davvero molto fortunato, Mr. Holmes.”

“Non è stata fortuna.” bofonchiò l'uomo steso nel letto d'ospedale. “Ma precisione chirurgica. Non voleva uccidermi, solo mettermi fuori combattimento.”

“Come preferisce, ma resti comunque a riposo, Mr. Holmes.”

Il paziente alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò.

“Grazie, dottore. Mi occuperò io di vegliare su mio fratello.” disse l'uomo seduto all'angolo della stanza.

Il medico annuì e uscì dalla stanza, lasciando i due Holmes da soli.

“Non ho bisogno di un baby-sitter.”

“Permettimi di dissentire.”

“Devo trovare quel ladro, non stare qui a vegetare.

“Non stai vegetando, sei in convalescenza.” spiegò il fratello maggiore alzandosi in piedi e facendo qualche passo nella sua direzione. “E il ladro verrà preso dalle autorità locali.”

“Pfff...” sbuffò Sherlock Holmes con sarcasmo. “Non lo prenderanno mai.”

“Tu l'hai visto in viso?”

“Era una donna. Altezza media. Ho visto delle ciocche bionde spuntare da sotto il passamontagna, ma non è il suo colore naturale. Occhi grandi, chiari.”

“E John? Credi potrebbe riconoscerla?”

“Non lo so. Non penso l'abbia vista meglio di me.”

“Mi attiverò io per scoprire qualcosa.”

“ _Tu?”_ si stupì il più giovane degli Holmes. “Ti abbasseresti a un lavoro così modesto?”

“Solo per te, fratellino.”

Sherlock fece una smorfia di disgusto e si voltò dall'altra parte mentre il fratello maggiore usciva dalla stanza.

 

John si mise il telefono in tasca e indossò la giacca per andare a far visita a Sherlock in ospedale. Scese le scale di corsa ma, prima che potesse aprire la porta, il campanello suonò.

Si trovò di fronte a un ragazzo per una consegna urgente.

“Lei è il Dottor John Hamish Watson?”

“Ehm, sì.”  
“La consegna è estremamente riservata, può mostrarmi un documento?”

John acconsentì e lo mostrò.

“Una firma qui, grazie.”

Obbedì e prese la busta che gli veniva consegnata. C'era scritto sopra URGENTE. Voleva correre al capezzale dell'amico, ma allo stesso tempo era curioso di vedere di cosa si trattava.

All'interno c'era un dvd e le stampe di alcune immagini. Determinato a guardare il video in un secondo momento, prese in mano le immagini e le studiò. Erano dei frammenti di un video di sorveglianza ingranditi e stampati a suo beneficio. E quando notò il particolare che era messo in evidenza rimase a bocca aperta. Dovette sostenersi al muro e improvvisamente faticò a respirare.

“Non... può... essere.” balbettò mentre i suoi occhi si riempivano di lacrime.


	4. Act 4

**Act 4**

 

Molly non voleva andare a quella festa. Non era certo dell'umore giusto. Insomma, l'unico uomo che voleva vedere era attualmente in un letto d'ospedale. Certo, sembrava stare bene, ma comunque non sarebbe stato presente. 

D'altra parte, lei non poteva mancare. Mary le aveva chiesto di essere la sua damigella d'onore, quindi era necessario che fosse presente accanto a lei. Questo però non smorzava la tristezza che provava. Ed era certa che tutti avrebbero percepito l'assenza di Sherlock allo stesso modo. In verità, era sorpresa che la festa non fosse stata rimandata.

Indossò comunque l'abito da sera grigio perla che aveva acquistato, si pettinò e truccò e mise i suoi tacchi alti. Lui non sarebbe stato presente ma lei si era fatta bella come se lo fosse. Voleva onorare almeno così l'uomo che si era scoperta ad amare nell'ultimo periodo.

Dopo un rapido saluto a Toby, ormai aveva deciso di chiamarlo così, uscì di casa e prese un taxi.

La festa era solo agli inizi e ancora mancavano degli invitati. Mary era già presente e così i suoi unici parenti in vita, i suoi zii. Alcuni colleghi dell'ospedale erano già arrivati e anche qualcuno dei parenti di John.

“Oh, Molly, eccoti!” esclamò l'amica felice. “Sono così nervosa, meno male che sei arrivata!”

“Non potevo mancare.” disse la patologa guardandosi intorno e ammirando l'eleganza della sala e il buon gusto che era stato usato nello scegliere l'orchestra. “Ma come avete potuto permettervi tutto questo?”

“Mycroft Holmes. Ha detto che era un regalo di fidanzamento e un ringraziamento per... alcuni favori che gli ho fatto.”

“Hai fatto dei favori a quell'uomo? Sai chi è, vero?”

“Sì, ma erano innocui. E credo che non ci sia da preoccuparsi, è un vero gentiluomo.”

Molly annuì, sperando che l'amica avesse ragione. 

“E John?”

“Non è ancora arrivato. Probabilmente è andato a salutare Sherlock prima di venire.”

“Certo.”  
“Sherlock è stato davvero fortunato, non credi? Poteva morire... Grazie a Dio non è successo. John è distrutto, non oso immaginare come avrebbe reagito al peggio.”

“Hai ragione.” annuì cominciando a sentirsi a disagio. “Vado a fare dei saluti e a farmi versare dello champagne.”

“Ottima idea, cara.”

La gente continuava ad arrivare e la musica a suonare. Si iniziò a danzare e sembrava di essere finiti all'improvviso indietro nel tempo. Molly ne era affascinata.

Era sufficiente socchiudere gli occhi per immaginare di essere in una serata di gala di quaranta, cinquanta, sessanta, cento anni prima. 

“Forse dovresti ballare e non limitarti a osservare la pista.” le sussurrò una calda voce baritonale alle sue spalle.

Molly sobbalzò e si voltò a guardare l'uomo alle sue spalle.

“Ma... Tu dovresti essere in ospedale!” esclamò sorpresa nel riconoscere Sherlock.

“Mio fratello mi ha fatto ottenere un permesso di qualche ora per questo party, sotto la propria responsabilità. Questo mi fa sentire un po' come se avessi una balia, ma per stasera chiuderò un occhio.”

“Ma sei sicuro di stare bene?”

“Sì, anche se purtroppo non riuscirò a ballare. Non riesco a muovere bene il braccio sinistro. Un vero peccato.” 

Molly incrociò i suoi occhi e capì a cosa si riferiva. Desiderava ballare con lei.

“Magari potresti ballare qualcosa di non troppo movimentato, senza muovere il braccio sinistro. Magari un valzer.”

Gli occhi di lui sembrarono illuminarsi.

“Non potrei comunque in mezzo a tutta questa gente. Rischierei di sbattere contro qualcuno e far saltare i punti.”

“Allora forse in un posto tranquillo... Magari in giardino.”

“Dovrei anche trovare una compagna che faccia attenzione a non farmi del male.”

“Se ti accontenti, posso accompagnarti io.”

“Sarebbe molto più che accontentarmi.” rispose lui prendendola per mano e guidandola verso una terrazza aperta.

Con attenzione, posò la mano sinistra sul fianco di Molly e con la destra prese la sua. Lei, per non rischiare di fargli del male, posò la destra sul fianco di Sherlock.

E poi, con un sorriso, lui iniziò a mimare i numeri con le sue splendide labbra.

_Tre, due, uno..._

Iniziarono a muoversi lentamente, un passo dietro l'altro. Lei sorrise mentre abbassava lo sguardo arrossendo. Stargli così vicina era inebriante e mantenere anche il contatto visivo con quegli occhi di giada era davvero troppo.

“Guardami, Molly Hooper.” la rimproverò lui. “Non è cortese distogliere lo sguardo dal proprio compagno. O hai forse paura di me?”

“Non ho paura di nessuno, tanto meno di te.” replicò lei con sarcasmo mentre rialzava il viso. “È solo che... È tutto così strano.” tentò di spiegare. “Ci siamo odiati per così tanto tempo e ora eccoci qui, a ballare un valzer in giardino. Quasi come... Come se noi due...”

“Come se fossimo innamorati?”

“Sì... In un certo senso.”

“Molly, io...”

L'interrompersi della musica e la voce di un uomo lo fermò. Era lo zio di Mary che presentava la coppia. Dopo un breve sguardo di imbarazzo, entrambi rientrarono nella sala.

Tutti gli invitati si erano assiepati ai lati della sala per lasciare il centro ai festeggiati e ai loro parenti.

“Sono felice che mia nipote Mary abbia finalmente trovato l’uomo della sua vita...” aveva iniziato l’uomo con un sorriso entusiasta.

“C’è qualcosa che non va.” Aveva sussurrato Sherlock con tono preoccupato.

“Cosa vuoi dire?”

“Guarda John.”

Molly distolse l’attenzione dalla sua migliore amica e guardò l’ex medico militare. Sembrava essere tutto meno che felice. Aveva lo sguardo basso, l’espressione dura e una postura rigida.

Prima che potesse commentare, Sherlock la prese per mano la guidò più vicino al centro, sempre cercando di proteggere il proprio lato sinistro da eventuali urti. 

In poco tempo raggiunsero il lato di John, dove già erano presenti Greg, Mycroft e Anthea.

“Cosa succede?” chiese Sherlock ai tre.

“Non mi è ancora chiaro, fratellino. E l’Ispettore Lestrade non vuole condividere con noi le sue conoscenze.”

“Greg, cosa succede?” aveva domandato Molly sentendo una strana inquietudine avvolgerla.

“Niente che riguardi nessuno di voi.” Aveva replicato il poliziotto di Scotland Yard con il tono più gelido che gli avessero mai visto.

“Ma...”provò a obbiettare la patologa ma venne interrotta da un gran frastuono di passi di corsa.

Una decina di poliziotti armati entrarono nella sala e circondarono i festeggiati. A quel punto Greg fece un passo avanti e si posizionò verso la futura sposa.

“Mary Elizabeth Morstan, ti dichiaro in arresto per furto e tentato omicidio.”

“Ma cosa...” esclamò la donna mentre la ammanettavano. “John!” chiamò in aiuto il proprio fidanzato ma in cambio ricevette solo uno sguardo gelido.

“Ti ho amato dal primo momento che ti ho visto... Avrei fatto qualunque cosa per te... Come hai potuto?” rispose l’uomo con disgusto. “Hai quasi ucciso il mio migliore amico!”

“No!” esclamò la donna mentre Molly le faceva eco.

“John, come puoi accusarla di una cosa simile?”

“Ne ho le prove. Le ho consegnate a Scotland Yard stamattina, dopo aver passato più di una notte insonne cercando di convincermi che fosse un incubo. Ma non è così. Sei solo una spietata criminale.”

“No, John, te lo giuro...” urlò la donna mentre veniva portata via con la forza.

Molly tentò di seguirla ma fu trattenuta da Sherlock.

“Lasciami! Devo raggiungerla! Stanno facendo un errore!”  
“Lo so!” replicò l’uomo senza allentare la presa. “Non è stata lei a spararmi, ma ora non possiamo fare nulla.”

“Non possiamo lasciare che la portino via così!”  
“Miss Hooper, sistemeremo tutto.” La rassicurò anche il maggiore degli Holmes. “Chiamerò subito il direttore di Scotland Yard. Siamo andati all’Università insieme.”

“Ma...”  
“Molly, ora calmati. Dobbiamo capire innanzitutto che prove hanno contro di lei e poi potremo sfatarle.” Aggiunse Sherlock. “Ma devi stare calma.” Concluse portandola nuovamente in giardino.

“Ma non possiamo stare fermi a guardare! Hanno portato via Mary! La mia migliore amica! Non posso credere che John le abbia fatto questo... La teneva in palmo di mano e ora... L’ha ripudiata e insultata davanti a tutti i suoi parenti e amici... E nessuno ha avuto il coraggio di obbiettare!”

“Molly, era un regolare arresto da parte di Scotland Yard. Non potevamo fare nulla, ma non significa che non faremo nulla. Mio fratello e la sua efficientissima assistente stanno facendo delle telefonate e intendo farmi affidare il caso.”

“Ma non puoi... tu sei la parte lesa!”

“Mio fratello troverà il modo.” Replicò lui alzando le spalle. 

“Perché lo faresti?”

“Perché so che non è stata lei. Perché chiaramente John è stato ingannato. Perché voglio capire cosa ci sia dietro una simile macchinazione. E perché non sopporto di vederti così sconvolta.”

Molly fece un sospiro, cercando di trattenere le lacrime. Non era il momento di farsi distrarre dalle parole gentili di Sherlock. O dal suo sguardo così intenso.

“Non ho bisogno della tua pietà.” Replicò lei cercando di mantenersi lucida. “E nemmeno Mary. Quello di cui ha bisogno ora è di giustizia. E amicizia.”

“Ti darò la giustizia, Molly. E ti dimostrerò la mia amicizia.” Disse lui avvicinandosi a lei e fermandosi appena a qualche centimetro di distanza. 

“Sherlock, non pensare a me. È Mary che...”

“Non c’è niente al mondo che io ami più di te. Non è strano?” la interruppe lui con voce roca.

Molly rimase pietrificata da quelle parole. Sherlock la fissava con un calore che la stordiva.

“Strano come tante cose che mi circondano e che non capisco. E potrei benissimo dire che anche io non amo niente al mondo più di te.” Mormorò stregata da quelle iridi ipnotiche. “Ma non credermi, anche se non sto mentendo. In questo momento sono confusa... Sono dispiaciuta per Mary.”

“Molly, tu mi ami?” le chiese lui circondandole la vita con le braccia. “Non mentire. Posso dedurlo dalle tue pulsazioni e da come si dilatano le tue pupille.”

“Ti sbagli. E smettila di studiarmi come se fossi una cavia da laboratorio!”

“Tu mi ami e sono disposto a scommetterci la vita!”

“No, ti prego!” esclamò lei chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di divincolarsi dalla sua stretta. “Oh, per l’amor del cielo, io...”  
“Cosa, Molly?”

“Stavo per dirti che anche io ti amo...” confessò lei voltando il viso per non incrociare i suoi occhi. “Mi hai fermato giusto in tempo, e forse è meglio così.”

“No, Molly. Ti prego, dimmelo.” La implorò lui sussurrandole all’orecchio con la sua calda voce.

“Oh, Sherlock...”si arrese infine lei. “Ti amo così tanto che non mi rimane fiato per dirtelo.”

Lui le circondò il viso con le mani e la baciò con passione, assaporando il sapore salato delle sue labbra mentre la stringeva maggiormente a sé. Le sue gambe tremarono, minacciando di farla crollare, allora si aggrappò alle spalle di lui.

“Molly, amore mio... Farei qualunque cosa per te.” Sussurrò dolcemente lui al suo orecchio.

“Allora, uccidi John.”

Non intendeva dirlo davvero, ma non era riuscita a trattenersi. Era così arrabbiata con John Watson! Non poteva credere che non avesse avuto fiducia nella donna che amava...

“Molly, questa è l’unica cosa che non farò mai.” Rispose lui con sguardo perplesso.

“E allora smettila di parlarmi di amore e amicizia!” urlò lei allontanandosi di scatto da lui. “Tu parli, parli, parli ma i fatti sono un’altra cosa, vero?”

“Molly, in questo momento sei furiosa e preoccupata per Mary, quindi non terrò in considerazione le tue parole.”

“Posso anche essere completamente fuori di me, ma so quel che dico! E so che John deve pagare per il modo in cui ha trattato Mary!” urlò lei gesticolando in maniera confusa.

“Gli parlerò e lo farò ragionare, ma sono certo che sia stato ingannato. Se c'è una cosa di cui sono sicuro a questo mondo è che John Hamish Watson è un brav'uomo. Il migliore. Se ha agito così deve esserci stato un motivo e io lo scoprirò. E se qualcuno ha osato burlarsi di lui costringendolo a fare del male alle persone che amava e a se stesso, la pagherà cara.” dichiarò lui con tono serio e incredibilmente convincente, anche per una donna furiosa.

“Ti conviene aver ragione, Sherlock Holmes. Perché in caso contrario avrò la tua testa.”

“Se avrò torto potrai sezionarmi nel tuo obitorio.” replicò lui con un sorriso ironico.

“Sei disposto davvero a scommettere la tua vita su John Watson?”

“Lo faccio da anni, con ottimi risultati.”

“Quindi, anche se dici di amarmi, se dovessi scegliere tra me e lui...” ammise lei con un sospiro.

“Non sceglierei. Scegliere non è un'opzione. Lui è il mio migliore amico e tu la donna che amo. Non c'è motivo per cui le due cose debbano andare in conflitto.”

“Prega di aver ragione.” disse lei tirando su con il naso e allontanandosi da lui. “Vai e risolvi questa faccenda, Holmes. O non farti rivedere.” concluse raggiungendo la strada alla ricerca di un taxi.

 

Mary era in una stanza priva di finestre, seduta a un tavolo. Indossava ancora il suo abito da sera e piangeva, mentre il suo trucco le colava sul viso.

“Miss Morstan, per l'ultima volta, dove si trova la refurtiva?”

“Non lo so! Vi ripeto che non ho rubato niente! E non ho sparato a nessuno...”

“Miss Morstan, questo atteggiamento peggiorerà la sua situazione...” replicò la poliziotta seduta di fronte a lei. “Abbiamo delle prove. E un testimone l'ha riconosciuta.”

“Impossibile, perché io non ero lì!”

“Le mostro alcune foto.” disse il Sergente Donovan aprendo un fascicolo. “Questa è lei che fugge dal museo di arte moderna.”

“Il mio viso non si vede!”

“No, ma si vede chiaramente il tatuaggio che ha sul polso.”

“Che significa? Chiunque può avere lo stesso...”

“E in quest'altra foto abbiamo un immagine di lei che si toglie il passamontagna e i guanti. Quello è il suo profilo e quello è il suo anello di fidanzamento.”

“Non è possibile...”

“Miss Morstan, sarebbe tutto più semplice se confessasse.”

Mary scoppiò a piangere. Era tutto così assurdo. Cosa era successo alla sua vita? Perché tutto stava andando storto?

La porta della sala si aprì all'improvviso ed entrò l'Ispettore Lestrade.

“Donovan, ora basta. Miss Morstan verrà trasferita.”

“Ma...”

“Ordini dall'alto.”

“D'accordo!” esclamò infastidita la poliziotta mentre usciva dalla sala.

“Greg...” lo implorò la donna in lacrime. “Ci conosciamo... Siamo amici.”

“Mi spiace, Mary. Non c'è niente che possa fare per te.”

Subito dopo, un'ombra si affacciò sull'uscio e un uomo entrò nella stanza.

“Mi auguro che l'abbiano trattata bene, Miss Morstan. Ora però ci occuperemo noi di lei, può star tranquilla. Segua pure Anthea alla macchina.”

Un barlume di speranza si riaccese nel cuore di Mary quando riconobbe il maggiore degli Holmes e la sua assistente.

“Non capisco.”

“Lei è sotto la mia responsabilità sino a che non avremo chiarito la faccenda. Non avrà la libertà di andare dove desidera, ma le assicuro che starà meglio che in una fredda prigione.”

Anthea la raggiunse porgendole una giacca, la sua giacca, e poi la guidò fuori dalla sala degli interrogatori.

“Grazie, Mr. Holmes.” sussurrò passando accanto all'uomo.

“Dovere, Miss Morstan.”

 

Sherlock Holmes entrò nel suo salotto a Baker Street e, come immaginava, trovò John.

Era seduto in terra, con in mano una bottiglia di whisky economico ormai vuota.

“John, che cosa diavolo stai facendo?”

“La donna della mia vita è una criminale. Un'assassina. Il minimo che possa fare è ubriacarmi sino a perdere i sensi.”

Sherlock si chinò a fatica su di lui, con il timore di far saltare i punti, e gli strappò la bottiglia di mano.

“Ehi!”

“John Hamish Watson, non credevo che lo avrei mai detto, ma sei un patetico imbecille!”

“Oh, ti prego. Mi dici cose del genere continuamente...”

“Sì, ma questa volta lo credo davvero!”

L'ex medico militare si bloccò a guardarlo, arricciando le sopracciglia. Un'ombra di tristezza passò nei suoi occhi.

“Sì, è vero.” ammise con tono improvvisamente serio. “Sono un patetico imbecille per essermi fidanzato con quella donna e aver creduto che fosse quella giusta per me... E la cosa assurda è che la amo ancora. Disperatamente.”

“John, non è stata lei!” esclamò il consulente investigativo. “Come diavolo ti è venuto in mente?”  
“Ho le prove! Me le hanno spedite!” 

“Quali prove? Non hai pensato di consultarmi? È a me che hanno sparato!”

“Beh, tu eri in ospedale e non volevo disturbarti. E le prove erano così schiaccianti che non serviva il tuo genio per esaminarle...”  
“ _Prove schiaccianti?_ E perché avrebbero dovuto farle avere a te e non a Scotland Yard? E questo non ti è sembrato sospetto?”

“No... Mi è sembrato crudele, non sospetto.”

Sherlock fece qualche passo nella stanza scuotendo la testa. John era completamente sconvolto e non poteva certo aiutarlo.

“Dove sono ora queste prove?”  
“Le ha Scotland Yard.”  
“Oh, fantastico.” esclamò il detective con sarcasmo mentre prendeva il telefono e faceva partire una telefonata. “Sono io. Ho bisogno di esaminare quelle prove. Certo! Fratello, non costringermi a venirle a prendere con le mie mani...” minacciò con tono irato. “Tornerò in ospedale, ma ho bisogno di esaminarle. Portamele lì.” concluse chiudendo la conversazione.

Mise il cellulare in tasca e poi si voltò nuovamente verso John, dedicandogli la sua completa attenzione.

“Ascoltami bene, John Watson. Mary è innocente e io lo proverò. Tu ora sei completamente sconvolto e confuso dall'alcol. Quando avrai ritrovato la lucidità e sarai pronto a ragionare, vieni da me.”

Così dicendo, Sherlock Holmes uscì dall'appartamento, lasciando John Watson a piangere per lo sconforto.

 

Molly era rientrata a casa, aveva fatto una doccia e si era messa a letto, ma non riusciva a prendere sonno. Era terribilmente preoccupata per la sua amica e sembrava che nessuno volesse credere alla sua innocenza tranne lei e Sherlock.

Era rimasta a piangere stringendo a sé il piccolo Toby per qualche ora, quando suonò il campanello.

La giovane patologa guardò l'orologio preoccupata. Chi poteva essere a quell'ora?

Con passo silenzioso si avvicinò alla porta e sbirciò dallo spioncino. Sospirò quando riconobbe la persona sul pianerottolo e aprì la porta.

“Mi spiace per l'ora, Miss Hooper, ma Mr. Holmes vuole vederla.”  
“Ora?”

“Sì, posso attendere mentre si veste.” disse Anthea con un sorriso gentile.

“D'accordo. Entra pure.”

L'assistente personale di Mycroft Holmes entrò nell'appartamento e subito gli si mosse incontro il gatto.

“Oh, tu devi essere Toby!” esclamò la donna prendendolo in braccio e accarezzandolo.

“Come sai il suo nome?”

“Ehm... Devo averlo sentito dire a qualcuno.”

Molly si accigliò, confusa, ma diede la colpa all'ora tarda e si recò subito a cambiarsi. Dopo aver indossato la prima cosa a portata di mano, fece una carezza a Toby e uscì di casa seguendo Anthea.

Ad attenderli in strada c'era una berlina nera e le venne fatto cenno di entrare.

La prima persona che vide all'interno dell'abitacolo fu Mycroft Holmes ma, guardando con più attenzione, riconobbe un viso familiare.

“Mary!” esclamò entrando nella vettura e raggiungendo l'amica. “Oh, cielo, sei libera! Come sono felice!”  
“Mi spiace contraddirla, Miss Hooper, ma il nome di Miss Morstan deve ancora essere riabilitato. Tuttavia, ho ottenuto che possa passare il periodo di reclusione nella mia villa, dove sarà trattata con ogni riguardo, in attesa di risolvere la faccenda.”

“Oh.” esclamò con delusione. “Quanto è grave la situazione?”

“Le prove sembrano essere schiaccianti. Troppo, in effetti, e questo è sospetto. Mio fratello si è offerto di analizzarle durante la sua convalescenza e mi riferirà ogni indizio dovesse scovare. Nel frattempo, i servizi segreti stanno eseguendo delle indagini più approfondite.”

“Quindi, per ora, io resto una criminale per tutti... Anche per John.” commentò la donna in lacrime mentre l'amica la abbracciava per confortarla.

“Le assicuro che risolveremo in breve tempo. Forse la sua festa di fidanzamento è solo rimandata.” disse con gentilezza il maggiore degli Holmes mentre le posava una mano sulla spalla in un gesto di incoraggiamento.

 

Sherlock era seduto sul letto dell'ospedale, con in braccio il suo portatile, mentre guardava il video girato la notte in cui gli avevano sparato. Lo aveva già visto decine di volte, ma continuava a osservarlo alla ricerca di dettagli sospetti. E poi, all'improvviso, aveva notato qualcosa. Nella scena in cui la ladra si toglieva il passamontagna, c'era qualcosa di strano. La pelle del viso era lucida. Sembrava quasi essere... di plastica.

Il consulente si rizzò a sedere. Una maschera! Doveva essere una maschera! E, chiunque fosse la ladra, contava sulla scarsa qualità del video che non avrebbe reso possibile notare la differenza.

Fece partire nuovamente il video alla ricerca di altri dettagli che, oltre a scagionare Mary, avrebbero potuto aiutarlo a trovare la vera ladra.

Era impegnato nella sua ricerca quando bussarono alla porta.

“Sono occupato!” esclamò il detective voltandosi verso l'ingresso ma si bloccò immediatamente. “Oh. Dottor Watson.”

John era rimasto sulla porta, indeciso se avanzare o meno. Sembrava vergognarsi.

“Posso...?”

“Certo, accomodati.”

L'ex medico militare fece qualche passo e raggiunse la sedia accanto al letto e si sedette.

“Come stai?”  
“Benissimo. La ferita sta cicatrizzando bene, ma ancora non mi lasciano andare via.”

“Devono prendere le dovute precauzioni.”

“Noiosi. Almeno mi lasciano lavorare in pace e sto facendo dei progressi. Guarda qui.” disse voltando il monitor verso l'amico. “Cosa vedi?”

John socchiuse gli occhi, come se il filmato gli ferisse gli occhi.

“Non farmelo vedere, ti prego.”

“Non essere sciocco, John. Mary è innocente e sto per provarlo. Guarda!”

“E va bene.” acconsentì l'amico aprendo gli occhi e sforzandosi di guardare. “Vedo... la ladra. Si sta togliendo il passamontagna e sembra essere proprio la mia fidanzata.”

“Guarda la sua mano.”

“La sua mano?”  
“Sì, quella con il quale si toglie il passamontagna, è la destra o la sinistra?”

“La destra.”  
“Mary è mancina, vero?”

“Questo non è...”

“E non è solo questo. Guarda qui, dove corre. Noti qualcosa nei suoi capelli?”

“Vuoi dire quell'ombra?”  
“Non è un'ombra. È una ciocca scura. Ha una parrucca.”

“Oh.”

“E ora qua, quando raggiunge quella moto e corre via.” insistette il detective. “Vedi cosa fa?”

“No, cosa...”

“Si toglie i guanti e si sostiene per un secondo a quel palo. Sai questo cosa significa?”  
“Impronte.”

“Esatto. Prove tangibili.”  
“Ma chissà quante impronte ci saranno...”  
“Non è detto. E, comunque, se solo riuscissimo a escludere Mary sarebbe già una vittoria, non credi?”

John sorrise, sembrava essere sollevato, ma dopo qualche secondo il suo sguardo ridiventò tetro. “Ma...”  
“Ti stai chiedendo se Mary ti perdonerai mai per non aver creduto in lei.”  
“Sì.”

“Beh, Dottor Watson, quello sta a te.”

 

La donna era in fila per il check in. Nonostante fosse sicura di non avere problemi, preferiva lasciare immediatamente la Gran Bretagna. Aveva consegnato la refurtiva al suo compratore e, su sua richiesta, aveva anche fatto in modo che fosse una donna innocente a venirne incolpata. Sia del furto che del tentato omicidio.

Era andato tutto alla perfezione e ora poteva godersi la sua ricompensa e delle meritate vacanze in Brasile. Certo, sempre che fosse riuscita a superare quella fila chilometrica.

Sbuffò e riprese a guardare la guida turistica che aveva in mano. Era così presa che non si accorse della guardia che si avvicinava con un pastore tedesco al guinzaglio.

“Miss, può uscire dalla fila, per favore?” chiese una voce maschile.

Incuriosita, si voltò a guardare ma non pensava che si rivolgessero proprio a lei.

“Io?”

“Sì, lei, Miss.”

“Ma devo fare il check in... Perderò il volo.”

“Non si preoccupi.” Disse la guardia con un sorriso. “Venga con me, per favore.”

La donna acconsentì e uscì dalla fila, seguendolo sino a uno stanzino della sicurezza.

“Può mostrarmi i suoi documenti?”

La donna glieli consegnò, senza aggiungere una parola.

“Miss Jane Hamilton. Nazionalità americana. Era qui per vacanza o lavoro?”

“Entrambi. Adoro Londra.”

“Di cosa si occupa, Miss Hamilton?”

“Sono una fotografa free lance.”

“Va bene, attenda qui, per favore.” Disse l’uomo uscendo dalla stanza con il suo passaporto.

Un minuto dopo rientrò con un agente donna.

“La collega la perquisirà mentre registro i suoi documenti.”

“Ma perché? Non capisco.”

“Solo un controllo a campione.” Spiegò l’uomo prima di uscire nuovamente.

La donna sbuffò e annuì, posizionandosi al centro della stanza con braccia e gambe divaricate.

La poliziotta la controllò con incredibile accuratezza, come se pensasse che nascondesse realmente qualcosa.

“Non sapevo faceste questi controlli a campione.”

“Nuova politica.”

“Ma perché? Per prevenire attacchi terroristici? E perché io? Vi sembro seriamente sospetta?”

“I controlli a campione non si basano su sospetti specifici. Sono casuali.”

“E ci vorrà molto?”

“Apra la borsa, gentilmente.”

Il controllo continuò in maniera capillare, per ogni singola tasca della sua borsa e controllando ogni oggetto in suo possesso. Dopo quindici minuti era ancora lì.

“Senta, io devo prendere l’aereo, non possiamo chiuderla qui?”

A quel punto, la porta della stanza venne aperta ed entrarono degli uomini.

“Miss Jane Hamilton, lei è in arresto con l’accusa di furto e tentato omicidio.” Disse l’uomo mostrandole un distintivo di Scotland Yard.

“Ma... In base a cosa?” protestò lei mentre l’ammanettavano.

“Abbiamo le sue impronte.” Replicò l’Ispettore con un sorriso sornione mentre la trascinava via.


	5. Act 5

**Act 5**

 

Sherlock aveva ottenuto il nulla osta per lasciare l’ospedale e, appena fuori, aveva trovato una macchina ad attenderlo. Salito a bordo della vettura non fu sorpreso di trovarci l’assistente personale di suo fratello.

“La posso portare dove desidera, Mr Holmes, ma sappia che suo fratello desidera vederla alla Villa.”

“Lo immaginavo. Possiamo andare anche subito.”

“Perfetto.”

La donna diede le indicazioni all’autista e poi il silenzio calò nell’abitacolo, interrotto solo dal suo continuo ticchettare sui tasti del blackberry.

“Mary Morstan e Molly Hooper sono ancora a casa di mio fratello?”

“Sì, hanno occupato l’ala est.”

Il detective si voltò a guardare la donna e sorrise. 

“Un’idea tua, vero Anthea?”

“A cosa si riferisce?”  
“Se loro sono confinate nell’ala est, l’ala ovest può rimanere riservata. A totale disposizione di mio fratello... _e tua._ ”

La donna posò il blackberry e sorrise.

“Io e suo fratello non...”  
“Non ancora, ovviamente, ma succederà, giusto? E tu stai facendo le tue mosse come in una partita a scacchi. E qualcosa mi dice che non manca molto allo scacco matto.”

“Non so di cosa parla.” Replicò la donna alzando un sopracciglio con malizia.

“Mio fratello conosce le tue intenzioni, Anthea. E non le disapprova, quindi non dovresti farti tanti problemi.”

“Lo terrò presente.” Disse la donna riprendendo in mano il telefono. “E che mi dice di lei e Miss Hooper?”

L’uomo si irrigidì leggermente e la guardò accigliandosi per un secondo.

“Ma certo. Mio fratello e le sue manie di controllo.”

“Ho conosciuto il vostro gatto. Adorabile. Ho provveduto io stessa a portarlo alla villa.” disse la donna senza negare. “E credo che Miss Hooper sia ansiosa di rivederla.”

“Avevo promesso che mi sarei fatto vedere solo quando avrei risolto il caso.”

“E mi pare evidente che questa lontananza forzata sia stata dolorosa anche per lei.”

Il detective non rispose, guardando ostinatamente fuori dal finestrino.

“È interessante come voi due vi siate avvicinati così in fretta. È bastata proprio una piccolissima spintarella per farvi crollare, a dimostrazione che c’era già un’attrazione latente.”

“ _Spintarella?_ ”

La donna rise e tornò a guardare il suo blackberry senza rispondere. Poco dopo la macchina si fermò di fronte all’elegante villa di Mycroft Holmes.

 

Molly non era andata a lavoro per qualche giorno, inscenando una malattia. Non lo faceva mai, ma questo era un caso eccezionale. Mary aveva bisogno di lei. Erano state ospiti di Mycroft Holmes negli ultimi tre giorni e avevano tutto quello che desideravano, tranne la possibilità di uscire da quella villa immensa. Il massimo che era concesso a Mary era una passeggiata in giardino, sotto scorta. E il compito di Molly era cercare di distrarre l'amica per non farla deprimere troppo. Non che fosse facile, spesso era la stessa Molly a sentirsi a terra, ma non poteva mostrarlo. Doveva resistere sino a che la faccenda sarebbe stata risolta perché, ne era certa, Sherlock ci sarebbe riuscito.

Il solo pensare a lui le provocava un tuffo al cuore. Non lo vedeva né sentiva solo da alcuni giorni, ma l'ultima volta che si erano visti si erano dichiarati amore l'un l'altra. Era stato un momento bellissimo ed emozionante, ma non era potuto durare a lungo vista la situazione in cui si trovavano. E la speranza che il problema di Mary venisse risolto al più presto era anche un tantino egoistica, perché non vedeva l'ora di poter stare con Sherlock.

Quella mattina si era svegliata prima di Mary ed era andata a fare una passeggiata in giardino. Le guardie la fecero passare senza problemi dato che non era lei a essere agli arresti domiciliari. 

L'aria era fresca ma piacevole, segno che la primavera avrebbe presto lasciato il posto all'estate, e lei si era trattenuta tra i cespugli di rose, costeggiando i salici. Aveva respirato l'aria profumata e si era sentita, per pochi istanti, in pace. Sarebbe andato tutto bene, ne era certa. Aveva fiducia in Sherlock, doveva solo pazientare.

Aveva ripreso il sentiero verso la villa quando aveva visto una figura scura camminare verso di lei. L'altezza, la postura, il modo di camminare, erano inconfondibili, anche a quella distanza.

Deglutì per l'emozione e poi accelerò leggermente il passo.

Quando se lo trovò di fronte era senza fiato e sul punto di piangere da un momento all'altro.

“Buongiorno, Sherlock Holmes.”

“Buongiorno, Molly Hooper.”

“Hai parlato con John?”  
“Sì... Gli ho dato di che pensare.”

“Tutto qua?”

“John non è stupido. So che ha capito e presto tornerà strisciando da Mary per implorare perdono.”

“Mi pare il minimo. Quella povera ragazza mangia a mala pena e piange tutta la notte.”

“Ho fornito diverse prove per discolparla a Scotland Yard, ora stiamo solo aspettando l'esito.”

Lei sospirò. Sapeva che la situazione si stava risolvendo, fortunatamente.

I due si sorrisero e poi lui la attirò a sé per baciarla con passione. Molly ricambiò, dando sfogo al desiderio che aveva represso nell’ultimo periodo, oltre che nel resto della sua vita.

“Mi sei mancata immensamente.”

“Anche tu. Oh, cielo, anche tu...”

Stretti l'uno all'altra, si scambiarono una serie di baci per un tempo incalcolabile, per poi rimanere abbracciati.

“Allora, dimmi Molly Hooper, per quale dei miei difetti ti sei innamorata di me?” chiese lui con ironia mentre la prendeva per mano avviandosi verso la villa.

“Per tutti quanti insieme. Hanno creato una tale materia compatta da impedire a qualunque aspetto positivo di infiltrarsi.” replicò lei sullo stesso tono scatenando in lui una risata. “E, dimmi Sherlock Holmes, per quali dei miei pregi hai iniziato a soffrire d'amore per me?”

Lui alzò un sopracciglio guardandola con divertimento.

“ _Soffrire d’amore?_ Beh, è un termine consono visto che ti amo contro la mia volontà.”

“A dispetto del tuo cuore, ne sono certa. Povero cuore. Trattalo bene perché non potrei mai amare chi maltratta ciò che amo.”

“Noi due siamo troppo intelligenti per amarci in pace come le persone ordinarie, vero?”

Lei sorrise e annuì.

“Non dovremmo vantarcene però, essere presuntuosi non è una cosa buona.”

“Di questi tempi se non si ammette i propri pregi nessuno lo farà per noi, quindi io preferisco essere realista e far presente il mio genio al mondo.”

Molly sospirò con un sorriso.

“Quindi, Mary sta ancora molto male?” domandò lui tornando serio.

“Sì. Io cerco di tirarla su, ma... Non è facile.”

“E tu invece? Come stai?”  
“Anche io non sto bene. Insomma, le voglio troppo bene e mi si spezza il cuore a vederla così.” 

Lui si fermò e la abbracciò con affetto.

“Lascia che sia io a farmi carico delle tue sofferenze. Amami e riprendi le forze.” disse lui con un sospiro mentre la baciava con estrema dolcezza. “Arriva qualcuno.”

Sherlock si separò da lei e fece un passo indietro in modo che fra loro ci fosse almeno un metro di distanza.

Il rumore di passi si avvicinò e da dietro un albero spuntò la figura di Anthea.

“L'Ispettore Lestrade è qui e porta ottime notizie. Lui e Mr. Holmes vi aspettano in salotto.”

I due annuirono e seguirono la donna.

“Sai già di cosa si tratta?” chiese lei a bassa voce.

“Poco fa mio fratello ha detto che avevano in custodia una sospettata. Evidentemente l'interrogatorio ha dato dei risultati.”

Molly non riuscì a trattenersi dal sorridere, felice che quell’incubo stesse finendo.

 

 

Mary era seduta su una poltrona, picchiettando le unghie sull’elegante bracciolo. 

Era in piedi da soli dieci minuti ma era stata convocata nell’ufficio di Mycroft Holmes ancor prima di colazione. Non che avrebbe mangiato molto, ma forse un caffè lo avrebbe gradito.

Come se le avesse letto nel pensiero, Anthea entrò nel salottino con un vassoio contenente una caraffa di caffè appena fatto e gliene versò una tazza.

Mary sorrise sentendosi commossa per un gesto così semplice e la ringraziò con un gesto del capo. Aveva appena iniziato a sorseggiare la bevanda calda quando erano arrivati gli altri. 

Molly l’aveva raggiunta immediatamente e si era appoggiata sul lato della poltrona abbracciandola. Lestrade si era seduto rigido e chiaramente in imbarazzo dall’altra parte della stanza. I due Holmes erano rimasti in piedi al centro, mentre Anthea distribuiva del caffè a tutti.

“Miss Morstan, sono felice di annunciarle che è stata scagionata. La reale colpevole è stata arrestata questa notte e ha confessato.” Aveva esordito Mycroft Holmes con un sorriso esultante. “Da questo momento è libera. Giusto, Ispettore?”

“Ehm, sì, Mary. È stato tutto risolto. Mi dispiace per quello che hai passato, io...”

“Hai solo fatto il tuo lavoro, Greg. Non ce l’ho con te.” Lo rassicurò Mary con tono triste.

Nessuno aggiunse nulla, ma era evidente che tutti pensassero a John.

“Mary, dovrai comunque seguirmi a Scotland Yard per sistemare alcune scartoffie.”

Lei annuì con un sospiro. L’idea non la allettava molto, ma era necessario.

“Tranquilla, Mary. Ti accompagnerò io.” La rassicurò l’amica stringendo leggermente l’abbraccio.

 

John Watson stava urlando nel bel mezzo di un corridoio di Scotland Yard. Non gli importava degli agenti che lo guardavano né di Greg che cercava di fargli abbassare il tono.

“Devo parlarle! Fammi parlare con lei!”  
“Non posso. Il suo avvocato non lo consente.”  
“Ma sono il suo fidanzato! Ho solo bisogno di parlarle...”

“Mi spiace, John. Non è possibile. 

“Io non capisco... Perché tutto questo? Perché quella donna si è finta Mary?”

“Il perché, mi spiace dirtelo, è piuttosto banale. Soldi. Qualcuno l’ha pagata per fingersi Mary e incastrarla sparando a Sherlock.”

“Ma chi potrebbe arrivare a tanto?”

“Ancora non lo sappiamo, ma quando lo scopriremo lo saprai. Ora vai a casa.”

“Non posso... Devo chiarire con lei... Non riuscirò a dormire sino a che non mi avrà perdonato.”

L’Ispettore sospirò e mise una mano sulla spalla dell’amico.

“John, ascoltami. So che ti senti in colpa, ma chiunque avrebbe potuto essere ingannato. Sono certo che Mary capirà e ti perdonerà. Devi solo darle tempo.”

L’ex medico militare deglutì, cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime, e annuì. E dopo un profondo sospiro, decise di ascoltare l’amico e andarsene.

Stava imboccando le scale quando si sentì afferrare per un braccio. Stava per aggredire il folle che aveva deciso di mettergli le mani addosso in quel momento, quando incontrò lo sguardo del suo migliore amico.

“Sherlock... Cosa...”

“Non ora, John. Vuoi parlare con Mary?”

“Sì, puoi aiutarmi?”

“So chi può farlo. Vieni con me.” Lo invitò con un gesto del capo.

Cercando di non farsi notare, i due raggiunsero una delle sale degli interrogatori. Al suo interno c’era Molly.

John fu certo che lo sguardo dell’amica non fosse mai stato così gelido nei suoi confronti.

Sherlock gli fece cenno di sedere di fronte a lei.

“Se vuoi parlare con Mary, devi prima convincere Molly.”

“Ma...”

“Non crederai che ti permetta di spezzarle di nuovo il cuore, vero John?” lo interrogò subito lei con tono duro. “Quella ragazza ha sofferto le pene dell’inferno. Tutto quello che dovevi fare era fidarti di lei, parlarle. E invece hai scelto di denunciarla e umiliarla di fronte a tutti i suoi amici e parenti. Sei stato crudele, te ne rendi conto?”

“Lo so!” esclamò l’ex medico militare. “Credi che non lo sappia? Sono stato un vero idiota... Quando ho visto quelle foto non sono più riuscito a ragionare. Vorrei solo poter rimediare. Ti prego, dille che io l’amo ancora e che vorrei passare il resto della vita a strisciare ai suoi piedi. Farei qualunque cosa per rimediare.  Dille anche che mi manca infinitamente, ti prego.”

Molly strinse le labbra, come se fosse dubbiosa.

“Faremo così. Innanzitutto, pubblicherai sul tuo blog una lettera di scuse e in cui ti assumerai tutte le responsabilità per quello che hai combinato. Sii esplicativo.”

“Va bene, posso farlo.”

“E poi domani raggiungici alla villa di Mycroft Holmes, le dirò che sei lì per vedere me, ma troverò il modo di farti parlare con lei. D’accordo?”

“Certo... Grazie, Molly. Sei un angelo.”

“Sappi che potrei diventare un angelo vendicatore se ti venissero per la testa altre idee del genere.” Lo minacciò lei con uno sguardo eloquente. “Ora è meglio che vada.”

La patologa si alzò e guardò entrambi gli uomini con severità prima di lasciare la stanza.

“Andrà tutto bene, John.” Lo rassicurò l’amico ancora in piedi accanto a lui.

“Lo spero, perché non posso più vivere senza la mia Mary.”

 

Dall’altra parte del vetro, Mary osservava, in lacrime. Anthea le mise una mano sulla spalla per confortarla e, subito dopo, vennero raggiunte da Molly che abbracciò l’amica.

“Oh, Molly...” disse la bionda mentre si stringeva a lei, piangendo sulla sua spalla.

“Lo so, tesoro. Non disperare, John è uno sciocco, ma ti ama. E tornerà da te.”

Le due donne rimasero in quella posizione sino a che Anthea non gli diede il via libera per tornare a Villa Holmes.

 

John aveva passato la notte sveglio, digitando come un forsennato sulla tastiera del suo portatile. Avrebbe scritto tutto, a costo di fare la figura dell’idiota, cosa che tra l’altro era.  Sorretto solo da diverse tazze di caffè, si era dedicato alla scrittura della sua intera storia con Mary. 

Era partito dal primo momento in cui l’aveva vista, un raggio di sole in un corridoio d’ospedale, a quando l’aveva vista portar via in manette, lo sguardo di un cucciolo impaurito ma che continuava a implorare il suo amore.

Non aveva tralasciato nulla, neanche i mesi in cui erano stati lontani e l’unico pensiero che l’aveva aiutato a superare la missione sotto copertura era stato quello di poter tornare da lei.

E, infine, aveva descritto il dolore che lo accompagnava come un macigno sul petto, ogni secondo di ogni giorno, dal momento in cui si erano separati.

Era disposto ad accettare ogni tipo di insulto o punizione, ma aveva bisogno di lei. Si sentiva come se gli avessero strappato un pezzo della sua anima e non potesse più essere se stesso.

Quando premette invio erano ormai le sette del mattino e aveva scritto qualcosa come venti pagine in formato digitale. Dopo essersi preso qualche secondo per sospirare, si era diretto a fare una doccia. Non aveva intenzione di perdere tempo. Si sarebbe recato immediatamente a Villa Holmes.

 

Sherlock era seduto nell’ufficio di suo fratello con aria impaziente. Le sue lunghe dita da musicista tamburellavano ritmicamente sul suo ginocchio.

“Non mi aspettavo di vederti di primo mattino.” Esordì il maggiore degli Holmes entrando in quel momento nell’ufficio. “O almeno non prima dell’arrivo del Dottor Watson.”

“Ho preferito venire da solo. Devo parlarti.”

“Come preferisci. Ho detto ad Anthea di portarci il tea.” Spiegò l’uomo mentre si accomodava nella poltrona di fronte a quella del fratello. “Allora, di cosa si tratta?”

“Molly Hooper.”

“Dovrei capire a cosa ti riferisci?”

“Mycroft, non fingere. So che, in qualche modo, vi siete alleati per fare in modo che io e Molly... ci avvicinassimo.”

“Mi piacerebbe prendermene il merito, Sherlock, ma non è così. Ho comunque dato il mio modesto contributo.”

“E Molly ne era a conoscenza?”

“Se ti stai chiedendo se le reazioni e i sentimenti di Miss Hooper siano sinceri, posso confermartelo. Lei doveva esserne all’oscuro come te, o il piano non avrebbe funzionato.”

Sherlock sospirò infastidito per quell’intromissione nella sua vita, ma allo stesso tempo di sentiva anche sollevato. Se Molly non sapeva allora... Lo amava davvero?

“E che mi dici di te, fratello? Provi davvero qualcosa per lei o hai solo deciso di assecondarci?”

Il consulente investigativo rivolse un sorriso enigmatico a suo fratello e si alzò, deciso ad andarsene, ma si fermò un attimo prima di aprire la porta.

“So quanto ti diverta immischiarti nella mia vita, Mycroft, ma non farlo più o potrei ricambiare.”

“ _Ricambiare?”_  
“Certo. Per esempio, potrei uscire da qui e andare da Anthea e dirle che le hai comprato un anello che tieni costantemente in tasca per paura che lei lo trovi.”

“E perché lo faresti?”

“Perché altrimenti non troveresti mai il coraggio di darglielo...” concluse Sherlock con un sorriso furbo e poi aprì la porta di scatto trovandosi di fronte a una imbarazzata Anthea.

“Ecco, io...” balbettò lei arrossendo per essere stata scoperta a origliare. 

“Io rinuncio al tea, Anthea. Ma sono certo che Mycroft sia più che disposto ad accettare qualsiasi cosa tu abbia da offrire.” Spiegò con malizia il detective prima di lasciarli soli.

Mycroft si alzò in piedi con aria colpevole, mentre la sua assistente personale faceva qualche passo nella sua direzione.

“Anthea, io...”

“Penso che dovresti chiedermi un appuntamento.”

“Un appuntamento?”  
“Sì. Una cena in un ristorante elegante.”  
“D’accordo. Quando...”

“Stasera. Sarò pronta alle sette.”

“Come desideri, mia cara.” Acconsentì Mycroft con un sorriso.

La donna ricambiò e si alzò sulle punte per depositargli un bacio sulla guancia e poi si allontanò per tornare al suo lavoro.

 

Molly e Mary erano sedute in una panchina all’ombra di un grande albero, con un portatile sulle gambe, intente a leggere il blog di John. Mary aveva iniziato a piangere immediatamente, e anche Molly aveva rischiato di cedere nei punti in cui l’ex medico militare dichiarava il proprio amore imperituro per l’amica. Era davvero felice che presto tutto sarebbe tornato al suo posto. Esattamente come doveva essere. E, in un certo senso, si era sentita sollevata dal fatto di non dover odiare John per sempre. Perché sarebbe stato difficile se non impossibile dal momento che era follemente innamorata di Sherlock.

Era ancora concentrata nella lettura quando Toby, che era accoccolato nelle sue braccia, improvvisamente si drizzò e poi saltò a terra. Fece appena in tempo a voltarsi quando vide Sherlock chinarsi a terra e prendere il micio fra le braccia.

“Ehi, come stai piccolo Horus?” aveva sussurrato con tono basso e carezzevole.

Assistere a quella scena fece rimescolare lo stomaco di Molly. Con delicatezza, si allontanò da Mary, che ancora era intenta nella lettura, e lo raggiunse.

“Continui a chiamarlo Horus?”

“Certo, a lui piace.”

I due si scambiarono un sorriso d’intesa e poi, entrambi, distolsero gli occhi in un moto di imbarazzo.

“Quindi, John ha aggiornato il suo blog.”

“Sì, lo stavamo leggendo proprio ora. Siamo appena a metà ma sembra che abbia preso il suo compito molto seriamente.”

“Se ha finito con il blog, presto sarà qui. Mary intende parlargli?”

“Non ne abbiamo discusso, ma credo proprio di sì.”

In quel momento, Molly vide alcune figure in lontananza. Senza fatica riconobbe John, Greg e Mycroft Holmes. La minuta figura di Anthea li raggiunse poco dopo.

“Dovreste seguirmi nel patio. Ci stanno aspettando.”

Molly prese Mary a braccetto e seguì Sherlock. L’amica si asciugava nervosamente le lacrime e tremava per l’emozione.

“Andrà tutto bene.”

“Io non so se sono pronta a parlare con John.” Confessò la bionda con voce tremante.

“Allora non parlare, ascolta e basta.” La invitò la patologa con un sorriso incoraggiante mentre continuava a guidarla verso il patio.

Non appena le vide, John scattò in piedi e, se non fosse stato per Lestrade che lo tratteneva, probabilmente sarebbe corso incontro a Mary. Le due donne si sedettero dalla parte opposta fingendo di non averlo notato.

“Siediti, John.” Lo invitò Sherlock con tono autoritario.

“Ma...”  
“Siediti.”

Alla fine obbedì mentre continuava a guardare Mary con occhi da cucciolo ferito.

“Sono certo che tutti noi desideriamo chiarire questa spiacevole faccenda.” Esordì Mycroft Holmes sedendosi al centro in modo da poter osservare tutti. “La donna che ha eseguito i furti al museo è stata pagata per fingersi Mary Morstan e attentare alla vita di mio fratello. Ci ha rivelato che l’uomo che l’ha assunta è Jim Moriarty.”

Un verso di stupore fu emesso da tutti i presenti, tranne che da Sherlock.

“Non siate così stupiti, era assolutamente ovvio.” Esclamò infatti il consulente investigativo. “Quel proiettile non doveva uccidermi, era evidente. E c’era solo una persona che poteva aver ordito un simile piano solo per tormentare me e chi mi circonda.”

“Quindi... è stato lui a mandarmi le foto?” esclamò John confuso.

“La donna che aveva pagato.” Spiegò ancora Mycroft Holmes. “Una certa Jane Hamilton. E devo dire che è abbastanza somigliante a Miss Morstan, una volta attuati alcuni accorgimenti. Ritengo che il suo errore sia più che comprensibile, Dottor Watson.”  
“Non avrei dovuto comunque comportarmi così... Mary, mi dispiace.” Aveva proseguito rivolto all’altro capo della sala dove lei lo fissava con gli occhi lucidi. 

Per un attimo, il silenzio divenne opprimente, poi la donna si alzò e attraversò il patio, fermandosi di fronte al suo fidanzato.

“Se vuoi schiaffeggiarmi, fallo. So di meritare anche di peggio.” Implorò lui mantenendo il capo basso, con le palpebre strette in attesa. “Fammi quello che vuoi ma, ti prego, perdonami.”

Tutti i presenti rimasero in silenzio e la tensione era palpabile come uno spesso tessuto. Mary rimase immobile per molto tempo e poi, lentamente, alzò una mano verso il volto di John.

Molly scattò in piedi con l'intenzione di fermarla ma, quando giunse accanto a lei, la vide affondare le dita tra i folti capelli del suo fidanzato e attirarlo a sé in un abbraccio.

“Oh, John...” mormorava in lacrime. “Certo che ti perdono...”

L'uomo le circondò la vita con le braccia, aggrappandosi a lei, in preda a lacrime di sollievo.

“Mary, ti amo...”

I presenti si scambiarono uno sguardo d’intesa e si allontanarono discretamente, lasciandoli soli.

 

Sherlock sorseggiava il suo tea, fingendo di ascoltare i discorsi dei presenti, ma in realtà il suo sguardo era fisso su Molly. La osservava parlare e sorridere con gli altri mentre mangiava dei biscotti. 

Quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono, per qualche secondo fu come se tutto il tempo si fermasse, come se in quella stanza non ci fosse nessun altro oltre loro. Deglutì immaginando quando avrebbero potuto restare davvero soli. Probabilmente anche Molly ebbe lo stesso pensiero, perché abbassò lo sguardo arrossendo.

In quell’istante raggiunse la chiara convinzione che loro due si appartenevano e che era sciocco fingere il contrario. Non quando era così evidente per chiunque.

Fece qualche passo nella sua direzione ma fu interrotto da John e Mary che li raggiunsero.

“Abbiamo un annuncio da fare.” Esclamò John apparentemente impossibilitato a smettere di sorridere.

Tutti i presenti si voltarono incuriositi e li circondarono in trepidante attesa.

“Di cosa si tratta?” chiese Molly con un sorriso impaziente.

“Abbiamo deciso che ci sposeremo oggi!” rispose Mary con un urletto di gioia.

“Oggi? Ma...” chiese confusa l’amica.

“Dobbiamo solo trovare un giudice disposto a celebrare con così poco preavviso. Mycroft, non vorrei abusare ancora della tua disponibilità, ma...”  
“Sarei onorato di occuparmi della faccenda, Miss Morstan.” replicò l’uomo con un sorriso galante e un leggero inchino. “Conosco alcuni giudici che mi devono più di un favore.”

“E possiamo organizzare il ricevimento qui, giusto, _Sir_?” propose Anthea con un sorriso verso il proprio capo.

“Se ritieni di poter organizzare il tutto e non hai altri impegni...”obbiettò il maggiore degli Holmes lanciando uno strano sguardo alla sua assistente personale.

“Non c’è problema, _Sir_.”

Lui annuì con un cenno del capo e poi sorrise a tutti i presenti.

“Allora è deciso.”

Mary esultò e baciò il suo futuro marito per poi abbracciare la sua migliore amica, mentre John ricevette i migliori auguri di Lestrade.

Sherlock era rimasto in silenzio per tutto il tempo e raggiunse il suo migliore amico.

“John.” Disse semplicemente prima di stringergli la mano.

L’amico scosse il capo con un sorriso e poi lo strinse in un abbraccio fraterno. Il detective rimase per un momento bloccato e poi ricambiò con una pacca sulla spalla. 

“Grazie di tutto, amico.”

“Dovere. E se dovessi far piangere ancora Mary, dovresti vedertela con me.”

“Non succederà.”

Mary, Molly e Anthea si erano già organizzate per iniziare i preparativi, con l’entusiasmo e l’energia che solo le donne possiedono, ed erano già pronte a iniziare immediatamente.

Sherlock rimase per un attimo perplesso quando le vide uscire dalla stanza e, ricordando le sue intenzioni di poco prima, decise di fermarle.

“Un attimo, signore. Per favore.”

Tutti i presenti lo osservarono con curiosità. Il tono perentorio che aveva usato sembrava non promettere niente di buono.

“C’è qualcosa che non va, Sherlock?” chiese Mary con sguardo preoccupato.

“Io... Io ho bisogno di Molly.” Esclamò lui sentendo improvvisamente la voce farsi roca. “Ho bisogno di parlare con lei.”

Il silenzio calò nella stanza, carico di aspettativa. Poteva scorgere un sorriso farsi strada sul viso di ognuno di loro, soddisfatti del risultato del proprio gioco.

“Sono qui, Sherlock. Dimmi.” Disse la patologa facendo un passo avanti.

Lui la raggiunse e si perse per un secondo nei suoi occhi castani. Avrebbe voluto dirle tante cose ma, all’improvviso, la presenza degli altri lo inibiva.

“Tu... Tu non mi ami?” esclamò infine cercando di apparire freddo e impassibile come sempre.

“No!” esclamò lei chiaramente irritata per avergli fatto una domanda simile di fronte a tutti i loro amici. “Non più di quanto sia ragionevole...” aggiunse poco dopo per mitigare la sua reazione. “E tu allora? Non mi ami?” chiese ancora ripagandolo con la stessa imbarazzante moneta.

“Ovviamente no.” Rispose lui glaciale. “Non più di quanto sia logico.”

I presenti risero e poi John gli si fece accanto.

“Andiamo, Sherlock. Basta mentire. E se non confesserai la verità mostrerò a Molly questo!”

“Cosa...”

“Una delle bozze delle mail che avevi intenzione di inviarle.”

Prima che Sherlock potesse impedirlo, Molly afferrò il foglio di carta divertita e iniziò a leggere.

“E se Molly non ammette ciò che prova, posso mostrare questo a Sherlock!” aggiunse Mary sventolando un libricino.

Questa volta Sherlock fu più veloce e lo afferrò, scoprendo che era il diario di Molly. La donna cercò di portarglielo via, ma invano. E aprendolo all’ultima pagina, Sherlock poté leggere che parlava di lui.

“Quindi... Un miracolo. Le nostre mani contro i nostri... ehm... cuori.” Concluse con tono sarcastico. “E va bene, ti sposo, se vuoi. Ma posso giurare che lo faccio solo perché mi fai pena.” Aggiunse con il chiaro intento di provocarla.

“Ah, è così?” replicò lei trattenendo a stento una risata. “E io accetto, ma solo dopo grandi insistenze e per salvarti la vita, perché ho sentito dire che rischi di prendere qualche malattia venerea...”

“Oh, per l’amore del cielo, basta!” esclamò lui con una risata afferrandola per i fianchi e baciandola con passione. “Maledetta strega.” Sussurrò fra le sue labbra con un sorriso malizioso.

“Arrogante saputello.” Replicò lei stringendogli le braccia al collo.

“Ce ne avete messo di tempo, eh?” chiese John alle sue spalle, costringendoli a separarsi. “E ora dimmi, Sherlock, sbaglio o avevi giurato che non ti saresti mai sposato? Perché io invece avevo giurato di vederti morire d’amore...”  
“Non sono sicuro che quelle fossero le esatte parole.”

“Ok, lasciamo stare, sono felice per voi. E tratta bene Molly, o giuro che ti prendo a bastonate.”  
“Non preoccuparti, John. Posso fare da me.” Commentò la patologa ammiccando.

“Devo congratularmi, fratellino. Non ero sicuro che avresti mai preso questa saggia decisione.” Disse Mycroft stringendogli la mano.

“Forse sono più saggio di te, alla fine.” Lo provocò Sherlock lanciando uno sguardo ad Anthea che era lì accanto. “E, in merito al giudice che ti deve un favore... Pensi possa celebrare una doppia cerimonia?”

Per un istante tutti rimasero paralizzati.

“Sherlock, parli seriamente?” chiese Molly con voce tremante.

“Certo. Non vedo la ragione di attendere. Non sei d’accordo?”

“Ecco, io...”

“Non ci sarà alcun problema, fratellino. E posso anche mandare un elicottero a prendere i nostri genitori.” Rispose Mycroft con un sorriso e alzando le sopracciglia con malizia.

Sherlock, però, non lo ascoltava e continuava a fissare Molly.

“Sei d’accordo?”

“Io... Sì.” Accettò infine la patologa portandosi la mano alla bocca per trattenere un singhiozzo. “Oh, mio Dio... Sì!”

Lui la ripagò con un sorriso smagliante e poi la baciò di nuovo con trasporto.

“Allora, non c’è tempo da perdere. Devo andare a comprarti un anello.” Concluse lui salutandola brevemente prima di scappare via.

 

 


	6. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

 

 

Molly era tra le mani del più rinomato parrucchiere di Londra che le aveva appena acconciato i capelli in maniera divina, e non aveva parole. Si fissava nello specchio incredula.

Quella mattina, quando aveva aperto gli occhi, il suo unico pensiero era che tutto tornasse alla normalità in modo da poter _provare_ a frequentare Sherlock. E ora, dieci ore dopo, era sul punto di sposarlo. Non sapeva bene come fosse successo... Lui glielo aveva chiesto come se fosse uno scherzo e lei aveva accettato, ma poi aveva proposto di sposarsi quel giorno stesso, insieme a John e Mary. E lei, nonostante lo shock, aveva acconsentito. Ora, però, cominciava a realizzare pienamente quello che stava succedendo.

“Molly, sei bellissima!” le disse l’amica dalla sedia accanto, anche lei con un’acconciatura degna di una rivista di moda.

“I vostri abiti sono arrivati.” Esclamò Anthea alle loro spalle.

Le due donne si voltarono con un sorriso. In quelle poche ore, l’assistente personale di Mycroft Holmes aveva fatto dei veri miracoli. Aveva organizzato il ricevimento a Villa Holmes, aveva ordinato vestiti e accessori sia per loro che per John e Sherlock, i fiori, gli invitati, eccetera. Quella donna era un vero genio e aveva davvero un cuore d’oro. Insomma, non era obbligata a sobbarcarsi tutto ciò, ma l’aveva fatto volentieri. Molly e Mary le sarebbero state grate per sempre.

“Magari un giorno vi chiederò di ricambiare.” Aveva replicato con tono sibillino la donna all’ennesimo ringraziamento.

 

Un’ora dopo, le due donne si stavano osservando allo specchio.

I vestiti, capolavori di alta sartoria, erano perfetti. Uno stile anni venti per Mary, e un abito corto con gonna ampia per Molly. Due stili completamente diversi, ma assolutamente adatti a entrambe.

“Io non posso crederci.” Mormorò Molly guardandosi allo specchio. 

“Nemmeno io. Ho paura di svegliarmi da un momento all’altro.” Replicò l’amica accanto a lei. “E sono così felice che ci sposeremo insieme!”

“Davvero? Non pensi che io ti stia in qualche modo rubando la scena?” domandò Molly sentendosi in colpa nei confronti della sua migliore amica.  
“No! È fantastico! Ti ho sempre considerato come una sorella e questo non fa che rafforzare il nostro legame, non credi?”

La patologa annuì e poi abbracciò l’amica cercando di non piangere per non rovinarsi il trucco.

“E tu sei felice, Molly? Lo ami davvero? Non ti sei sentita costretta in qualche modo ad accettare?”

“So che sembra folle, ma sono felice di sposarlo. Lo amo davvero e voglio passare la vita con lui. È solo che è successo tutto così in fretta che ancora mi sembra assurdo...”

“Diamoci un pizzicotto a vicenda, allora!” 

Le due donne scoppiarono a ridere, genuinamente emozionate.

“Signore, è il momento.” Le invitò Anthea che nel frattempo si era cambiata e aveva indossato un morbido abito color smeraldo.

Le due donne si presero per mano e si avviarono.

 

La cerimonia si sarebbe svolta all’aperto, sotto un gazebo che era stato preparato e addobbato con l’efficienza dovuta ai contatti di Mycroft. 

Dopo la sua visita in gioielleria, Sherlock aveva ricevuto il suo completo di alta sartoria e poi, lui e John, avevano provveduto a sistemare alcune faccende burocratiche. Anche se erano state sveltite grazie all’aiuto di Mycroft, c’erano comunque molte cose a cui pensare.

E ora, eccoli lì, entrambi in piedi sotto un arco di fiori, con uno smoking e con tutti i loro amici e parenti seduti in attesa. Sua madre e Mrs. Hudson non facevano che piangere.

Sherlock fece un profondo respiro. Non era esattamente quello a cui aveva pensato quella mattina. Avrebbe preferito una cerimonia più piccola, con pochissimi invitati, ma era anche il matrimonio di John e Mary ed era lui l’imbucato, dopo tutto.

Quando la musica partì, deglutì. Unì le mani dietro alla schiena, come sua abitudine, ma si rese conto che faticava a non tremare. Era paura? O emozione? O magari entrambe?

Quando vide le due figure bianche iniziare la camminata verso l’arco, i suoi pensieri si placarono. 

Molly era radiosa. Il suo sorriso illuminava l’aria circostante. Sherlock la studiò e notò che anche le sue mani tremavano, faticando a stringere il bouquet. Le sue pupille erano dilatate, facendo sembrare i suoi occhi più scuri e profondi, ed era evidente che si tratteneva dal piangere per l’emozione.  Quando si fermò di fronte a lui, gli fu evidente anche come la sua carotide pulsasse velocemente. Era certo di avere gli stessi sintomi e si chiese se, allo stesso modo, lei potesse leggere in lui.

Incapace di trattenersi, le sorrise, sentendosi incredibilmente felice.

A mala pena riuscì a sentire le parole del Giudice Taylor e a capire il momento in cui doveva dire “Sì”, ma la cerimonia avvenne senza intralci e quando ebbe il permesso di baciare Molly, _sua moglie_ , aveva quasi paura di essere in un sogno. Le sfiorò il viso con riverenza, come se avesse paura che potesse svanire da un momento all’altro. Lei si strinse a lui, facendogli percepire il calore del proprio corpo e dandogli l’inequivocabile conferma della sua presenza.

“Ti amo.” Sussurrò sulle sue labbra.

“Ti amo.” Replicò lei non riuscendo più a trattenere le lacrime.

 

“È andato tutto per il meglio, _Sir._ ” disse Anthea avvicinandosi al suo capo e porgendogli un bicchiere di champagne. “Ora suo fratello è sposato, immagino che questo la faccia sentire sollevato.” 

“ _Sollevato?_ ”  
“Ora c'è qualcun altro che si preoccupa per lui e che gli impedisce di fare sciocchezze.”

“Sì, suppongo di sì. Almeno in parte. Ma mi preoccuperò sempre per lui, anche se in maniera differente.”

“Ora avrà un po' più tempo libero per sé.”

“Non cambierà nulla per me. Non avevo tempo libero prima e non ne avrò neanche ora.”

“Non penserà di aver evitato il nostro appuntamento, vero?” chiese lei con un sorriso furbo. “Ci tengo molto.”

“Avrei trovato comunque il tempo per quello.” la rassicurò lui con un sorriso ammiccante.

“Lo spero proprio. Ora, credo che sia arrivato il momento di invitarmi a ballare, _Sir._ ”

Mycroft annuì e, dopo aver affidato i loro calici a un cameriere, le porse il braccio che lei accettò con entusiasmo, e la guidò nella pista da ballo.

 

La cerimonia era stata breve e intensa. Il ricevimento era stato allegro e ricco di momenti commoventi, come quando i genitori di Sherlock l’avevano abbracciata con affetto.

Era stato tutto perfetto e, in quel momento, si domandò con malizia se lo sarebbe stata anche la prima notte di nozze.

Lui l’aveva presa in braccio prima di entrare nella stanza d’hotel, trasportandola sul grande letto che si trovava al centro e adagiandola gentilmente. 

Molly l’aveva trattenuto, costringendolo a stendersi su di lei e a baciarla mentre con mani tremanti le tirava giù la cerniera sulla sua schiena. Lei ricambiò sfilandogli la giacca e allentandogli la cravatta.

Quando sentì le grandi mani di Sherlock sulla propria pelle, gemette. Le sembrava di prendere fuoco e di non riuscire più a ragionare.

“Oh, Molly...” mormorò lui baciandola man mano che le sfilava l’abito. “Sei così liscia, così morbida, così perfetta...”

Lei era troppo sopraffatta per rispondere e semplicemente gli affondò le mani fra i capelli, attirandolo a sé con forza. Il desiderio ormai la possedeva completamente, aveva bisogno di lui.

Lui le sfilò la biancheria e poi finì di togliersi i pantaloni, rimanendo splendidamente nudo sopra di lei. Era senza fiato ma avrebbe voluto dirgli di come lo trovasse perfetto quanto una scultura di Michelangelo.

Sherlock la accarezzò e la baciò ancora, e lei temette di perdere completamente il senno. Quando entrò in lei rimasero entrambi senza fiato, incapaci di muoversi per un tempo incalcolabile. Poi lui la baciò con dolcezza inziando a muoversi.

“Sei mia...” disse mentre spingeva in lei. “E io sono tuo.” Aggiunse come a voler ribadire i loro voti nuziali.

“Sono tua e tu sei mio...” ripeté lei con il poco fiato che le rimaneva, mentre il piacere iniziava a travolgerla.

Quando Molly stava per prendere sonno, stretta fra le braccia di Sherlock, si chiese come avesse potuto vivere tanto a lungo pensando di odiarlo. D'altra parte, però, non avrebbe cambiato una singola virgola del loro passato, perché ciò che avevano vissuto li aveva resi perfetti l'uno per l'altro. E Molly non avrebbe mai rinunciato all'immensa felicità che provava in quel momento.


End file.
